A little push can't hurt
by Angel-of-Bliss13
Summary: AU-It's Senior year and there is a new girl that changes relationships and helps Glee members became a team.  Faberry eventually and Brittana and possibly other relationships too.
1. Chapter 1

"Hell Yeah! Senior Year bitches!" Santana bellowed as she and Quinn pushed through the school's doors leading from the parking lot.

"Yeah this year is going to be great, San." Brittany excitedly yelped while leaping into the arms of the Latina, and hugging Santana for all she was worth.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at seeing Britt and San interact. Britt was always the music that calmed the beast known as Santana.

"Well, I've missed this" Santana whispered in Britt's ear as the blonde loosened her grip on the Latina.

"Me too. But there is something I missed more", giggled the blonde. This caused the Latina to blush and shiver.

"Whoa. Can you two wait at least until school starts before your rushing for the janitor's closet?", Quinn said slightly panicked while pulling Britt away from the Latina. It wasn't the situation that made her panic but the realization that pulling these two apart might be the death of her.

Santana glared at Quinn and growled. "Your just mad because you don't have anyone to help you '_get off_' the hot train." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you get off, Quinn." said the blonde innocently as she turned and faced the shorter blonde. This made Quinn smirk.

"Hear that San? Britt will help me '_get off_'. Won't you Britt?"

"Ye"

"The hell she will!" interrupted the Latina with and grunt as she gripped Britt's hand and stormed off down the hall. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the Latina's jealously. Quinn slowly followed her best friends down the hall. Quinn still loved the power that the three of them still had after all the drama from the last two years.

The students just parted for them without a second thought and it was great. This last year was going to be great. She was back on top. Her and Santana were back to their odd relationship. The glee club had even gotten together a few times over the summer which in turn got her and Rachel to become nice?..no civil. She and Rachel were civil with each other. All was going goo...

Crash!

"What in the World?" Quinn looked up when she was startled out of her thoughts.

"Watch where I'm walking, BITCH!" Santana growled at a girl that had not moved out of her way.

Quinn slowly approached the seething Latina. She noticed that the girl that was being yelled at was very calm about the whole situation, even though the Latina had just slammed her against the lockers.

She must be new Quinn thought, but there was something about her that were so familiar to the blonde. Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts when grey eyes briefly met her own.

"S, stop being a bitch. Your going to be late and Coach will be pissed." hissed Quinn.

Quinn noticed that the Latina stopped her verbal assault on the new girl, but kept glaring at the girl.

"Sorry about San." apologized Brittany. Quinn noticed that Britt was enticed by the new girl and the looks going on between the blonde and the new girl were dangerous, if the angry Latina saw them.

"S, are you going to keep Britt waiting all day?" Quinn said easily distracting the Latina away from the new girl.

"Come on B. We don't need to hang around trash like her." the Latina gritted through her teeth while sizing up the new girl.

Quinn wouldn't say the girl was trash. The girl was about as tall as Britt with grey eyes that seem to be always searching for something. Her clothes consisted of tight hip huggers with a chain belt, that reminded Quinn of a dog choker hanging loosely around her waist. She also had on a white button down blouse with a black tank top underneath. Her hair matched her converses. Her hair was jet black with deep purple frosted tips and her shoes were black with deep purple laces.

Quinn stayed behind standing in front of the new girl while the Latina and the taller blonde strut off talking about how the Latina was mean because she had to not because she wanted to upset the taller blonde.

Quinn turned on the on heels and faced the new girl. "look I don't know who you are, but"

"I have two names but you can call me Nickki" stated the new girl. Quinn couldn't help but find her voice oddly soothing.

"Wait, you have two names?" Nickki nodded. "What's your other one?" Quinn asked amused.

"Oh, you have to ask Brittany that."

"Oh, okay." Quinn said as she began to walk away to her locker. She didn't need to be late on the first day. "Wait!" Quinn stopped all motions and arched her brow, "You know Britt?"

Nickki smirked and gave a swift nod as the bell rang. "Don't want to be late!", was the last thing Quinn heard as Nickki ran down the hall in the opposite direction leaving Quinn standing in the hallway confused.


	2. Chapter 2

William Schuester considered himself a kind man. He was always there for his students, and want all of them to grow into great adults. He thought they just needed encouragement and a few pep talks from now and then, but looking at this years New Directions sign-up sheet he thought the students were doomed.

New Directions- Glee club

Sign-ups

Hell No! 

Suck It! 

NOS 

Jess Bliss 

Hell the kids weren't even trying to be creative. Four sign-ups and he was sure not a one was real. Hopefully he could get Finn and Rachel to help recruit again. New Directions was now down to eleven members. Lauren had got bored and quit, which was a good thing considering that Rachel was going to turn Diva some time soon and probably make the club choose between her and Lauren. "It's the first day, just give it time." he told himself while flopping down in his chair in his office.

"Oh, I _love_ how my life amuses you, Santana!" Quinn didn't find being 10 minutes late for her first period to be at all funny. Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes, while she let the Latina continue to laugh.

"Maybe not to you but I find it hilarious. Coach is going to murder you for missing the first practice of the year." Santana sat across from the Head Cheerleader looking smug while playing with her tray of food.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this. "Not if I take the detention during my free study period."

"Damn. You're allowed to do that?"

"I am, but then again teachers like me"

"Where the hell is B?" The Latina chose to ignore Quinn's last statement.

"Right here," Brittany quickly slid into the seat to the Latina's right and started to scan the lunchroom.

"What are you doing Britt?" Quinn gave the Latina a questioning glance. Santana just shrugged her shoulders and watched the blonde move her head around searching for something.

"You look like a meerkat looking for danger in the prairie" giggled Tina as she sat to the left of Quinn.

"No, not looking for danger." replied Brittany as everyone from New Directions piled around the cheerleaders.

"Speaking of danger, I need to find this new chick and slushie her ass. She needs to learn who is on top and that she is the bottom feeder." The scowl on the Latina's face changed to pure evil within a matter of seconds.

" Santana, I do believe that a slushie to the face is not sending the right message to the freshmen of this year. As Seniors we should show the underclassmen that we can be evolved individuals that can solve our problems with words and not with meaningless violence."

"Berry, shut up, before I solve the problem of your words with my fist." Growled the Latina.

"Dude, what is up with you?"

"Shut-it Puck"

"No I agree with Puck. You're moody as hell today, and your taking it out on the wrong people. Rachel didn't deserve that and you know it." Quinn accused the Latina with a glare.

"I'm mad at you Santana. You said you would be nice, but your not!" snapped Brittany. No one had even noticed that she got up from the table but she was now walking out of the lunchroom into the empty hallway.

"B"

"No Santana. I think you have done enough today. I'll talk to her." Quinn was up and following the taller blonde out of the lunchroom before the Latina could respond.

Quinn looked down the hallway trying to find where Brittany had gone. She heard faint whispering coming from an empty classroom at the end of the hallway. Making her way down the hall she could make out that there were only two people in the classroom and one of them was Brittany. Quinn tried to discreetly find out who the other figure was. As she approached the classroom the door swung open. Quinn was now face to face with the mystery figure. It was Nickki.

"Quinn" Nickki greeted the cheerleader with a head nod and a shy grin.

"Nickki"

Nickki then walked past Quinn and headed down the hall and back into the lunchroom but not before she glanced over her shoulder and met Quinn's eyes one last time.

"Quinn?" Brittany's voice brought Quinn back to the current situation at hand.

"Britt why were you and Nickki whispering and how do you know her? And did I see you two hug? What is going on?" Quinn had so many questions.

Brittany hurriedly snatched Quinn's arm and pulled her into the abandon classroom. Once in side Brittany checked to make sure the hallway was empty and shut the door.

"Okay Quinn you can't tell Santana. I will tell you everything but you can't tell." Brittany worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Britt. What is going on? How do you know Nickki?" Quinn repeated with a worried tone.

"I….I've known her for awhile now." Brittany spoke slowly trying to find the right words. "She…She"

Brittany started to pace in front on Quinn.

This is not good Quinn thought. Brittany doesn't pace, she never paces.

"Britt you can tell me it will be alright. I promise" Quinn tried to calm her pacing friend.

"Okay" Brittany took in a deep breathe and exhaled. "I…no" The blonde shook her head then looked Quinn right in the eye. "Nickki and I…"

Oh my god, I'm the only one that knows that Britt and Santana are serious about their relationship now. Quinn thought. Oh no what did you do Britt.? Did you…Did you? Oh no. Quinn widened her eyes in horror.

"Britt, did you cheat on Santana?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nickki POV

* * *

Nickki awoke with a splitting headache, in a uncomfortable position, and a shiver running down her spine.

_What happened? Oh… Oh my head hurts._

Slowly opening her eyes Nickki saw a crowd gathered around her. Rising herself up with her elbows, she noticed she was on a tile floor.

_That explains why I'm cold. How did I get on the floor?_

"Oh thank god your alive."

Nickki turned her head behind her to find Rachel kneeling on the ground with a concerned expression plastered on her face. _I think she is actually worried, hmm._

"Good. Now I can kill you!"

Nikki rubbed her neck and turned to face a furious Santana being held back by Coach Beiste.

_Oh, now I remember. _

Nickki snickered provoking a combination of raised brows and a glare from the Latina, which made Nickki burst into a guffaw.

_Santana…_

* * *

_30 minutes earlier_

* * *

Nickki looked over her shoulder to look at Quinn, willing her to listen.

_Please don't jump to conclusions. Let Brittany explain._

Nickki proceeded into the lunchroom. Walking along the selection of food, Nickki decided against a lunch that would make her have to sit down. After choosing an apple and a bottle of water, she proceeded to scan the table were Brittany had been sitting.

_Maybe they're done talking and it's all out in the open now. _

Finding the table she saw that Brittany and Quinn were still missing plus a few extras. If she remembered correctly the table was now missing Santana and Rachel. After taking the last bite out of her apple, Nickki pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and went to throw it away.

"Hello. I'm Ra"

"Rachel Berry, I know." Nickki politely interrupted the small diva with a smile.

_Found one of the missing teens. Be nice, Nickki. Maybe you can make a friend._

"I'm Nickki Sage. How can I help you, Rachel?"

"Well," Rachel started as she walked around Nickki looking her over as if she was trying to remember every each of her. "I wanted to talk to you about a College improving opportunity for you."

Nickki turned around to face the diva who was now standing behind her. Shoving her right hand in her back pocket and leaning her shoulder on the wall, Nickki nodded for Rachel to continue.

"I saw that you were singing in the hallway a little earlier."

_How did she know I was singing I didn't even have my earbuds in yet?_

"I know this may sound like a was being creepy watching you but I can assure that I, as co-leader of the school's glee club, a always looking for anyone that my help our club."

"Wait a minute. You want me to be apart of your glee club?" Nickki arched her brow at the diva.

"Yes. Before you start I know that you may find the whole "glee club" thing to be a disaster to your social status, but that shouldn't matter."

"That is not what I was thinking, actually. I was wondering why you would want to recruit someone that you don't even know? You don't know me or who I am, yet you walk up to me and ask me to join your club. I find that a little interesting and brave. More importantly though is the fact that you have no idea if I would like to perform in front of people. What if I had stage fright?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then you should join glee club." Rachel had on her mega-watt smile and quickly added, "You'll have a lot of fun!"

Nickki shook her head at the diva's child-like antics.

"Maybe. Here give me your cell phone."

Rachel handed over her phone and watched Nickki proceed to punch in numbers. Nickki handed the phone back to her, but not before she pressed the call button.

"Now you have my number, and "

Nickki brought her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

"now I have yours. You know, just in case you want to continue to convince me to join your glee club." Nickki smirked.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel said as she put her phone away.

"Have a nice afternoon, Rachel." Nickki started to walk away from the diva.

"Hey, Nickki?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering how you knew my name?"

"Oh, that is a simply question that has a complicated answer. You see"

"Hey FREAK!"

_Shit that doesn't sound good. _ Nickki leaned closer to the diva and whispered," Is she talking to me?"

The diva just slowly nodded her head.

"Alright. You might want to step back, a bit." Taking a deep breath Nickki turned around bracing herself for the worst.

"Santana." Nickki nervously smiled.

_Oh this is going to hurt. _The Latina's right fist collided with Nickki's jaw with such force, that it caused Nickki to lose her balance. She slammed her head onto the floor when she fell.

"Oh my God" Rachel yelled.

"What is going on?" Ordered Coach Beiste.

* * *

_Present

* * *

_

"Lopez! Principal's office now! Berry take Sage to the Nurse's office."

"I assume that is you." Rachel whispered in Nickki's ear as she helped her up.

"Guilty as charged." Nickki weakly smiled. "But me and you are going to take a detour first"

The diva gave Nickki a questioning look, but before she could protest Nickki was already walking away.

"You really need to go see the nurse you could have a concussion or something of the sort."

"Okay but first I have to have a little chat with someone."

"What if you faint, or start bleeding?" said Rachel trying to convince Nickki to see the nurse first.

Nickki abruptly stopped walking and faced the diva with a serious face. "Well, that's what you're here for. So…. Let's go." Nickki took off down the hallway with Rachel at her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat in Principal Figgins's office with Coach Beiste standing behind her.

"This is totally unacceptable, Ms. Lopez. Starting a fight in the lunchroom. Do you have any self control at all?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You can't go in there!"

"Sure, I can" Sue barged into Figgin's office. "You have no right accusing Santana of hurting some unknown loser, without me in the same room! It's in the contract!"

"What contract, Sue?"

" Her uniform. She is a Cheerio, which means she is my property."

" I'm not accusing Ms. Lopez. There were witnesses; she hit Ms. Sage in front of Coach Beiste."

"Actually Sir. I didn't see Santana hit Nickki. I just saw Nickki on the floor motionless, and Santana hovering over her."

"See you have no proof that my Cheerio did anything wrong."

"Actually Sue. I do."

* * *

Nickki ran into the waiting room of the Principal's office with Rachel right behind her. She turned to Rachel and made sure is was okay.

"Hey, no talking for you right now, okay? Okay" Nickki turned around before Rachel could respond.

"Hello can I help you? Oh, honey are you okay? It looks like your jaw hurts."

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I was called to see the Principal something about a Santana Lopez?"

Rachel watched as Nickki seemed to be charming the secretary into telling her to go into the office instead of just barging in and getting yelled at.

"Oh, yes. They are in there right now. You can go"

"Thanks" Nickki didn't wait for her to finish and rushed into the office.

* * *

"Ever since the Mr. Hummel and Mr. Karofsky incident, the school has had a zero-tolerance policy for death threats. You should know that Sue, you're the one that enforced it. According to the policy, I have no choice but to expell Ms. Lopez."

"WHAT! NO! You can't do that. It's my last year."

"I will not stand for you to do this to one of my best Cheerios Figgins"

"With all do respect, Santana didn't threaten my life."

Every head in the office turned and faced a confident and calm Nickki.

"Ms. Sage what are you doing here?"

"Principal Figgins, There has been a mistake. Santana didn't threaten my life. I never heard it."

Santana open her mouth and closed it before she said something that would make her look bad.

"Coach Beiste heard the threat."

"You can't expell her without me positively identifying her as the one that threatened my life. I heard no threat."

"See you can't exspell me I didn't do anything." Santana said as she faced Principal Figgins and crossed her arms.

"Fine. What about that nasty bruise you have on your face, Ms. Sage? What happened there? And don't forget about the scene Coach Beiste saw. " Principal Figgins

"Oh, this" Nickki slid a finger over her bruise flinching at the pain. "I hit the water fountain during lunch when someone bummed into me. Not a big deal. As for the scene I lost my balance when I turned around to address Santana and then fell backwards."

Figgins searched the girl's face for some sign that she was lying. Not being able to find one he sighed.

"You are free to leave Ms. Lopez, but remember that I am going to keep an eye on you."

* * *

Santana nodded and swiftly left the office, with Nickki following close behind. When they reached the waiting room, Nickki grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out with them.

"I don't know what that was in there but this isn't over!" spat Santana. "And as for Brittany you keep your hands off her."

Santana turned on her heel and started to storm off. Nickki made a quick move and blocked her path.

"That in there," Nickki violently gestured toward the office, "was you oweing me a favor that you are going to repay right now."

The two girls were now glaring each other down. The tension between them was so bad that Rachel was starting to debate whether she should still be there.

* * *

"Brittany where are you going?" Quinn was having trouble keeping up with dancer, as she walked down the halls.

"To get Santana. I want to know why she started a fight with Nickki." Brittany began to pick up her pace to a steady jog.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you cheated on her with Nickki."

Brittany halted all moment causing Quinn to run into her. Brittany looked at Quinn like she was out for blood.

"I did not cheat on Santana. She only thinks that because you asked that stupid question and she didn't ask for the answer."

"Okay I'm Sorry Britt. It just looked like you did and I didn't know Santana was outside the door."

Brittany shot down the hall ignoring Quinn's apology. "BTW whatever happens is on you now." Brittany threw over her shoulder as both blondes rounded the corner to the hall that Santana, Nickki, and Rachel were in.

* * *

Rachel was so glad to see the blondes coming down the hall that she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Santana!"

Brittany's voice broke the Latina out of the death stare she had. "No…No. B I don't want to talk to you. You cheated on me!" Santana pushed past Nickki and started walking away.

"Whoa. Wait! She didn't cheat on you." Nickki moved to block the Latina again. "Listen to her"

"Santana" Brittany grabbed for her hand, but she pulled it away. Brittany was hurt by she hid it. "I never cheated on you. I love you and you know that."

"I don't know what I know anymore." said the Latina shaking her head.

"Well I'll tell you what you know then. 1st I love you. 2nd You love me. 3rd I will never hurt you." The blonde cupped the Latina's face and dared her to challenge what she just said. Santana bite her bottom lip while tears streamed down her face. Brittany slowly kissed the tears away. After she made sure that every tear was gone she scooped down and claimed the Latina's lips with her own.

* * *

Nickki made her way around the couple and stood next to Quinn and Rachel. "They really do go together."

Both girls smiled and nodded as they turned toward Nickki, with the same question plastered on their face.

Brittany and Sanatana broke the kiss but held on to each other.

"B, who is Nickki?" asked Santana when she got her breathe back.

"Nickki is NOS"

Rachel and Quinn heard the answer and gave each other weird looks.

"NOS?" asked the Latina. "As in your imaginary friend from 2nd grade?" The blonde nodded. "But she's not imaginary." chuckled Santana.

"She was to you and Quinn, just not to me."

"Actually" Everyone looked at the girl in question. "I wasn't imaginary to any of you. I went to school with all of you till the 8th grade."

"That's where I know you!" Shouted Rachel and Quinn.

"She was the first girl to knee a boy in the 3rd grade" stated Rachel. All the girls giggled at this.

"Well I think we should be going before we all get in more trouble."

"I agree with Rachel. It is now the middle of 6th period so me and B are going home. Come on B." The Latina lead Brittany out to her car.

"Well I am not going to miss last period" said Quinn. All girls agreed to go to class since they all three were in the same class.

* * *

3 minutes later Quinn and Rachel were being pushed against a locked door in a cubby hole in the hall. Nickki held them in place with one hand while she asked the hall monitor that came around the corner where she could find her class because se was new. He tell her to go the opposite way she was heading and told her to not be ot in the alls anymore.

Quinn hated the position she was pushed into. The way their legs were entangled made Quinn feel dizzy. She tired to move away but no use Nickki kept her pinned against Rachel. Every slight push from Nickki caused the blonde to grind down on the diva's thigh located between her legs. The sensation was driving her crazy. Finally gaining the courage to look Rachel in the eye she saw the same conflict all over the diva's face. Right when she thought she was going to come right then and there looking into the diva's eyes, Nickki stopped pushing and pulled them out of the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It has come to my attention that the end of the last chapter sucked and was confusing. Hopefully I can explain what happened there with this chapter.**

**Oh, and I do not own Glee nor do I claim to in anyway. I just like to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sorry about that guys, I didn't want you two to get in trouble. Ya'll okay?" Nickki finally noticed the frustrated faces both girls were wearing.

"Nothing. I just remembered that I have to pick up something before I go home. So…yeah.." The blonde took off down the hall before either of the other girls could stop her.

"What was that?"

"I really don't know, Nickki." Rachel was still wrapping her head around what had just happened. Rachel and Quinn were pushed into the entryway in a position that left Rachel's body on fire. She had never had such a strong towards anyone sexually, but looking into Quinn's eyes while Nickki made each girl indirectly ride each other, made her feel something. Something she couldn't put her finger on quite yet.

"Rachel...Rachel…I lost ya." Nickki snapped her fingers in front of Rachel trying to get her attention.

"Huh" Rachel realized that Nickki had asked her a question, and she had yet to answer.

Nickki smiled at Rachel and crossed her arms across her chest. " I know that look."

"What look?" Rachel blushed embarrassed.

"The eye twinkle, the flush cheeks, and that crooked smile. Yeah I know that look."

"There is no said look?"

Nickki looked at Rachel unconvinced and then did a double take down the hall where Quinn had been, then to the entry way, and then back to Rachel.

"What?" Rachel was growing tired of Nickki's little game of looking everywhere.

"Nothing …Just that if I didn't know any better I would say that you….know what never mind it's not important. So are you coming to class or are you going to think of an excuse too?"

"I will be coming to class, but we will finish this conversation later. I can't have one of my friends keeping secrets from me especially on our first official day as friends."

This made Nickki raise an eyebrow. "Whoa. I'm not going to tell you all my secrets just because we're friends. Who said we were friends anyway?" Nickki challenged Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"You just did!" Without a second thought, Rachel grabbed Nickki's wrist and led her down the hall toward their last period.

* * *

Quinn slammed her car into park once she reached her driveway.

"What the hell was that Fabray? You were grinding on Berry and liked it!"

Quinn took her keys out of the ignition and threw them into her passenger seat. She needed to think and going into her house with her "reformed" mother would not help her in the thinking department. Mrs. Fabray had been walking on eggshells just to keep Quinn happy, this was her "I'm sorry for allowing your father to throwing you out". She had made a complete 180 in her attitude, that it frankly scared Quinn. Always wanting to know what was going on in Quinn's life, how she was feeling; It was driving the younger blonde to pulling her own hair out.

Quinn leaned her forehead against her steering wheel. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't like Berry. She hates Berry. Berry is a man stealing, loud mouth. She is a loser with bad clothes, man hands, dry hair, long legs, plump lips, amazing eyes, and a godly voice.

Quinn shot up in surprise. She didn't just think of nice things about Berry. There was no way she could think that Berry was attractive.

"Shit…Shit…Shit" Quinn chanted as she banged her head on the back of her seat.

Tap…tap…tap "Quinnie, honey is everything okay?"

Quinn stopped what she was doing and pleaded with God that her mother was not on the other side of her car. Please God no.

"Quinn sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn quickly reached for her keys and fixed her pony tail as she stepped out of the car. "No mom I'm fine. Just have a headache. I'll take some profen and then go lay down for a bit." Quinn said as she made her way into her house.

"Alright, honey but if you want to talk I'll be in the kitchen were having salmon for dinner"

"Okay Mom" Quinn replied, closing her door. She walked over and throw herself face first onto her bed. "This sucks." Quinn yelled into her pillows. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

Rachel and Nickki were walking into their last period.

"Hello girls sit where every you want just need on group of all girls and one of all boys."

Nickki looked around the room as she heard Rachel greeted Mrs. Harris. There were six groups of two tables that sat four students shattered around the room. Most of the groups were full by now or had only one spot one, but there was one group toward the back of the room that only had one person. Prefect thought Nickki, as she started to walk toward the table.

"So would you like to sit to…" Rachel turned around to find that Nickki was walking away from her. Well that was rude.

Nickki suddenly turned and faced Rachel. Rachel looked wide-eyed. She didn't say that last part out loud did she? No she was sure that she only thought that.

Nickki looked at Rachel and showed her a crooked smile. "Are ya coming Rachel?" Nickki motioned toward the almost empty group.

"Uh….yeah I'm coming" Rachel quickly made it to the table before Nickki could.

"Hello I was wondering if my friend and I could sit here with you?" Rachel asked the girl as she sat diagonal from the girl.

"Yeah. Sure why not?" deadpanned the girl.

"Well thank you. I would like to introduce us. I am Rachel Berry" Rachel placed her hand on her chest and then pointed toward Nickki as she approached the two girls. The girl turned her head to face Nickki. "and this is Ni"

"Nickki Sage" The girl softly laughed out as she recognized the girl now approaching.

"Well, you two certainly have the same manners" mumbled Rachel. She hated being interrupted and this is the second time in one day.

"Hello Jessica." Nickki greeted the girl with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Well you know a lot of people for being the new girl" Rachel whispered to Nickki as she sat down on Rachel's right and in front of Jessica.

Nickki allowed her eyes to drift from Jessica to the brunette beside her. "I have always known a lot about people here. Maybe I'll let you in on a few secrets, if your good" Nickki winked at Rachel which made Rachel shake her head and laugh.

"Alright class it seems that everyone is here expect for Quinn Fabray. So we will get started and she will have to sit in the back with you three girls" Mrs. Harris pointed to the back table. "This class is not going to be a normal class. All of your grade will be determined by small assignments given to you that will be grouped together as your class project. But because of it being the first day, we will talk about the details tomorrow. Now talk among your groups today and get to know everyone in your group."

"Well what do you two want to know about me?" said Nickki eyeing Rachel and Jessica.

"Everything" both girls answered at once.

* * *

**If you still don't know what happened then here: Nickki held the girls in the entryway against the door so that the hall monitor would not see them. Every time Quinn would struggle to get away from Rachel, she would be pushed back on her by Nickki. This and the position the girls were in caused them to grind on each other's thigh.**

**There you go. That is what happened. I blame lack of sleep and wanting to update on the bad ending last chapter. Forgive me and R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all are liking the story so far, and I plan on making the following chapters longer from now on. **

**The bold writing are text messages. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Nickki POV

* * *

Nickki started to unpack the boxes scattered all around the unfamiliar room tat was now going to be her room. She was so used to living in a dorm room with at least one other person. What was she going to do with all this space? And green walls? Nickki groaned and threw herself on the bed.

_Well I only need some clothes for tomorrow. I can unpack another day when I am not so tried and my jaw and head doesn't hurt._

"My mom said that you can redecorate if you want to."

Nickki shot up and found Sam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking around the room. "And miss the chance to go _green_?" Nickki smirked.

Sam shook his head. "I heard you had a busy day" Sam entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let me guess.." Nickki said as she sat up and faced Sam.

"Jessica" Both of them said at the same time.

"You know she would tell me, I mean we are dating."

_Bite your tongue Nickki. BITE. YOUR. TONGUE._

"So what exactly happened? You can talk to me if you want."

Nickki looked away. "Just a few misunderstandings. Nothing big."

"Well if you get into any other trouble, just call me and I'll help you" Sam offered.

Nickki laughed "I just might have to take you up on that, when I tell everyone I'm gay."

"No…Nickki no"

"What do you mean no? " Nickki glared at Sam.

"Now, don't get angry at me. You didn't see what happened to Kurt last year. I can't have you getting hurt. Your like my sister."

"God sister and I'm not going to hide who I am. If someone asks I will tell them I'm gay"

"But I don't…"

"NO! Sam I will let everyone know. Whether they ask me or if they see PDA between me and my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Sam asked with a goofy grin

Nickki smiled. _I love how Sam changes a subject, because it means I win._ "Not yet" She wiggled her brows.

Sam got up and slowly walked out of the room. "BTW", he turned and faced Nickki once he reached the doorway. "You should really redecorate. It looks like a baby up-chucked all over the walls."

"Yeah, maybe this weekend. Night Sam."

"Night Nickki"

* * *

_Bing. Bing. _

Nickki reached into her pillow case and grabbed her phone.

_Who is texting me now, it's…9:03. Damn I must be really tired. I never get to bed this early. I swear if this is Jess I might hurt her.

* * *

_

**Rach B.-Sorry to bother you at such a late time but I was going through my bedtime check list and I remembered that I had not told you when the auditions for glee club are going to be held. I hope I did not wake-up you. I understand that one needs to have a regular sleep schedule to better prepare them for the next day.**

**Nickki O. S.-You did wake me but it's fine. Oh and less words if you can. Last message came as three.**

**Rach B.-I apologize for that I will try to compact my message.**

**Nickki O. S.-Like I said it's okay, and your messages are better already.**

**Rach B.-Well the auditions are in the auditorium after school tomorrow.**

**Nickki O. S.-You still haven't convinced me why I should audition.**

**Rach B.- Well, you should do it as payment.**

**Nickki O. S.-Payment? o.0 For what?**

**Rach B.- For refusing to answer any of my questions during last period.**

**Nickki O. S.-I answered your questions!**

**Rach B.-I know nothing about you. All you told me was that your full name is Nickki O'Shea Sage, you moved away after you had to go and live with your god parents, and your God parents are Sam Evans's parents. Which I still find weird.**

**Nickki O. S.- That makes two of us. It's weird living in the same house as Sam. There are so many mirrors. Lol.**

**Rach B.- Lol. That is funny but I was exactly talking about your middle name. I was going to ask you about it but I gave up asking any more questions after you refused to answer five in a row. You still won't tell me what you were going to say in the hall either.**

**Nickki O. S.-Oh…Well, my mother had a thing for Irish last names, and I'm not answering that question yet. Need to do research first.**

**Rach B.-Okay. I could help you with the research if you want? You would just have to tell me what you are researching, and I would be a great help. Two people looking for the answer can cover more material in less time. Well I need to go to bed if I want to be able to fulfill my morning workout regime tomorrow. See you at auditions. Good night.**

**Nickki O. S.- Maybe later, on the help and maybe to the audition. Have sweet dreams Rachel. Good night.**

**Rach B.- :)**

_Always have to have the last words. 9:42pm. I better get to sleep if I am going to set my plan into action tomorrow.

* * *

_

**I'm having fun with this story. I can't wait until the next chapter: Auditions and the surprise class project is announced. Read and review. See ya next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Had to cut the audition out because it was getting too long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nickki had been waiting by Rachel's locker for about ten minutes now. She had been so anxious to put her plan into action she had arrived an 50 minutes early for school. Luckily Rachel was now coming down the hallway.

"Well hello, Nickki. I didn't expect you to be here at this time." Rachel swiftly opened her locker and set- out the books she needed, and shut her locker.

"Yeah, well I couldn't really sleep so I decided to come to school early. I was up last night thinking about what you said, you know the "two will cover more ground" thing"

"Oh, I see. Does that mean that you are going to tell me what exactly you saw yesterday?"

"It means I might tell you by the end of the day." Nickki smiled at Rachel's now forming pout.

* * *

" So I see you two made it out of bed today."

"Yes Quinn, and we are all better. Right, San?" Brittany looked over the Latina's shoulder while her arms securely hugging Santana's waist.

Santana nodded. "Right, B. It's a new day, which means a new me."

Quinn arched her brow at Santana's calm behavior. Santana noticed the look and shook her head, prompting the blonde to on ask anymore questions now.

"So…we need to figure out the status of the this NOS chick." Santana looked around the hallway and found Nickki leaning on some lockers talking to Berry.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Quinn was intrigued by the Latina's sudden bounce back.

"Well since I have to be nice." Santana rolled her eyes and huffed. " We'll have to go back to middle school tricks."

"Which one?"

Santana slowly let her evil smirk show. "Hey B. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure San. What for?" Brittany handed Santana her phone.

"Because B, I am going to give Nickki the "Ringtone Challenge" to see how cool she is."

"Oh okay." Brittany began to walk toward Rachel and Nickki. "Wait until I'm over there through"

"Yeah"

* * *

"And that is why you owe me." Rachel looked Nickki right in the eye and challenged her to argue.

Nickki laughed. "Maybe I owe you and maybe I don't"

Brittany approached the girls and stood beside Nickki with her hands behind her back. "Hi guys! What are you two up to?"

"I was just explaining to Nickki here why she needs to audition for glee club."

"Oh, yeah you should join it would be fun."

"I don't… Whoa" Nickki jumped as soon as Brittany's hand reached into her back pocket.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Rachel shouted once she noticed why Nickki jumped.

"Aww.. relax Rachel I'm on volume control."

Rachel tilted her head and looked at Brittany. "That made absolutely no sense at all."

"She turned my ringer on my phone up."

"Yeah Rachel. I want to hear my ringtone." Brittany turned around to give Santana a wink.

"We're doing the Ringtone Challenge." Brittany beamed as she turned back around and faced the two girls.

* * *

"Okay, that was the signal." Santana went through Brittany's phone looking for her target. "Let's see just how lame Nickki is. Come on Q." Santana began to walk over to her girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes and followed the Latina. "So what was with the secret signal if we were going to go over there in the first place?"

" Damn, Q don't you know anything. Everything is better when you do it ninja style."

* * *

Rachel watched Quinn the whole time both cheerleaders were walking toward them. Quinn wouldn't look her in the eye and focused on the floor.

"Let's see what we got" Santana pushed the call button.

"What are you talking"

"Be quiet Rachel" Brittany shushed the diva.

_Disco, Disco Duck_

Brittany began to move her hips to the beat.

_Disco, Disco Duck_

_Try your luck,_

_Don't be a Cluck_

**Brittany was now bumping her hips with Nickki.**

_Disco, (Disco) Disco, (Disco)_

_Disco, Disco_

_Disco, Disco Duck_

_Disco, Disco Duck_

"What the hell was that?"

"You sound disappointed Santana." Brittany poked the Latina in the ribs.

Santana shook her head, "I should have known that you personalized Brittany's number." Taking out her phone and copying the number, she called Nickki again. "Let's try this again."

_Bad Chick Alert_

_Bad, Bad Chick Alert_

_Bad Chick Alert_

_Bad, Bad Chick Alert_

**Santana and Nickki were bobbing their head to the beat.**

_There She Go_

_Where She Go_

_There She Go_

_Where She Go_

_There She Go_

_Where She Go_

_Bad Chick Alert_

_Bad, Bad Chick Alert_

" I like it, but how the hell do you have me personalized?" Santana glared at Nickki.

"I gave her your number." Brittany chimed in.

"Sup ladies."

"Puck. Do you have your phone?"

Puck pulled out his phone "Yeah. Why? Hey!"

Santana ripped his phone away and dialed Nickki's number one more time. "Okay last time"

_Hey,_

_I meant him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite _

_He had tattoos up and down his arms_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

**Puck realized what had just happened and began to smirk.**

_He's my one stop shop, make my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet talkin' , sugar coated candy man_

Santana turned off his phone and shoved it back into Puck's chest. "Enough of that ear-sore!"

"So who is the hot…I mean new chick" Puck squeezed in between Rachel and Nickki and raked his eyes over Nickki's body.

"This is NOS." Brittany introduced them.

"NOS, huh? You know if you give me five minutes with you, I could be your sugar rush and you could be my energy boost." Puck wiggled his brows.

Santana burst out laughing.

Nickki and Quinn both wore a "he did not just say that" look.

"Noah, that was not good at all" Rachel shook her head.

Nickki looked over Puck's shoulder to look at Rachel. "It was creative though"

"Are you all going to pretend I'm not here right now?"

"Come on lover boy walk me to class." Quinn began to drag Puck away from the girls.

"But we still have 15 min… OUCH! Let go of my ear!"

"Well see you losers later. Come on B." Santana linked her hand with Brittany's and walked away, while Brittany waved bye to the girls.

Nickki gave Brittany a small nod and looked back at Rachel who was smiling down at her phone.

"What's making you so happy?"

"Kurt's back!"

"And I'm guessing that is good news?"

"Correction: great news. I'm sorry to just leave but.."

"Go and see him. I'll see you in last period." Rachel smiled at Nickki.

"And at the auditions." Rachel replied a she back down the hallway.

"BERRY! New year, new flavor"

Rachel froze and turned around to find a jock holding a slushie. Oh no Rachel thought as she shut her eyes and waited for the cold sting of the icy drink. Rachel suddenly felt her body being spun into someone else's arms.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sue's voice echoed down the hallway. She was furious. Some lousy excuse for a dumb jock, just threw a slushie all over her and her brand new track suit. Sue grabbed the jock the back of his pants, giving him a wedgie in the process, and dragged him all the way to the principal's office.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes to see that she was in Nickki's arms. Nickki had spun her out of the line of fire.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head to get herself out of her thoughts, "You shouldn't have done that Nickki, I'm use to getting slushied by now"

"Just because your used to it doesn't mean you should just let it happen. Plus, I'm sure Kurt would love to see you in clean clothes when you see him."

"Well, then thank you, I think that is what I should say. No one has ever really acted in a heroic way for me." Rachel smiled a shy smile.

"That is a shame, but" Nickki looked at her watch. "you should go visit Kurt now. I'll see you later."

"Right, later." Rachel stammered as she walked away.

* * *

"Alright class find your seats." Mrs. Harris was starting class. "Quinn, you will be sitting in the back with Rachel, Nickki, and Jessica."

Quinn quickly walked down the aisle to her seat.

"Okay, I would like to welcome everyone to "Life choices". Your whole grade in his class will be based off your work on the class project. The whole project will be filled with mock situations that you and your partner will have to act out and document as their "life choice". More will be explained as the project progresses." Mrs. Harris started to pass out a few worksheets. "As of now I suggest that you all put these sheets away, for they are due in 12 days, and I have a feeling that a few students may not like this next part."

Rachel looked down at the top page of the sheets that were passed out. _Your Date's Favorites: _It was a list of questions asking their favorite food, color, song, symbol, and etc.

"Alright class I want everyone of you to look at the person in front of you."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, just as Nickki and Jessica did.

"The person you are looking at is now your best friend for the propose of this class."

There were a few yeah's heard in the classroom, but mostly people didn't care.

"Okay, now everyone look at the person you are sitting next to."

Rachel looked at Nickki at the same time Quinn looked at Jessica.

"Just as a heads up, I will not allow anyone to change seats or partners at any time. So the person you are looking at now will be your SPOUSE."

Everyone of the girls eyes widen with surprise. Then the room erupted with yells and complaints.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since Mrs. Harris had announced that everyone had to hold a functioning mock marriage for the class. She got tired of yelling over the students that she had wrote the assignment on the board.

_This class will be explained in years. 1 yr=12 days. Your first year will be the dating stage. Each couple will have to document at least two "dates" they have gone on and a proposal of marriage that was made.__The documentation should contain photos and/or videos of each event. Any questions will be answered tomorrow._

Jessica turned and faced Quinn, "You want to meet tonight and pose mock photos and a mock proposal?"

"Sounds great. The quicker this is over the better."

"My thoughts exactly." Jessica agreed.

"That was sad. If you have to do something, why not have fun with it." Nickki turn her seat to where she was facing Rachel. "Rachel, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me after school today. It doesn't have to be a date just a time were we enjoy each others company. "

Rachel was about to play along when Nickki raised her hand to stop her form speaking.

"You see I have this audition that I have to do, I promised a friend."

Rachel was beaming by now.

"And I think you would enjoy watching the audition. But if you have something better to do, I understand"

Rachel put on her best unimpressed face. "I guess I could go, I mean if I have nothing better to do. Sounds good."

"Great, I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes," NIckki smiled as she turned back to face Quinn and Jessica. "Now, wasn't that so much better than yours."

Quinn and Jessica looked at each other before the faced Rachel and Nickki. Both girls put their finger in their mouth and faked gagged.

"Rachel as your "best friend", I have to ask do you really want to date a cheesy person like NOS"

Rachel giggled while Nickki yelled, " Hey! I take offense to that. I am not cheesy I am romantic"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Jessica laughed.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the auditions. I have to add that I do not own the songs featured in this chapter. The ringtones go as follows: Disco Duck- Rick Dee's; Bad Chick Alert-Jinc Ent; Candyman-Christina Aguilera. Talk to you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here are the auditions. The songs used are: She by Jen Foster and What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Rachel took a seat next to Kurt, and Mercedes in the auditorium. "Hi, guys."

"Well, well, you seem much happier than this morning."

"Yes, I am sorry about that, Kurt. I had a few things on my mind at the time."

"It probably had something to do with the new girl." Mercedes stated matter-of-factly.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at this, "New girl? What new girl? Girl have you been keeping gossip from me?" Kurt lightly slapped Rachel's arm as Mercedes perked her ears to her Rachel's answer.

Rachel shook her head. "No gossip is being withheld" Both of them looked at her unconvinced.

"Honey, everyone has secrets, which means there is always gossip." Mercedes nodded her agreement. "So, what is with this girl, huh?"

"I…I really don't know. I mean, we haven't really talked about her much. I do know that her name is Nickki, she knows Brittany, she use to go to school with all of us but then had to move to a private school before 8th grade, she is now living with Sam and his parents, and she is only in one of my classes."

"Oh that reminds me" Mercedes cut in. "Did you two hear of the new class that started this year, it's called Life Choices. Apparently, there is a lot of fuss about it because everyone has to fake merry someone else. The boys that are paired with other boys are pissed."

"Well that does sound, bad. What if you had to marry someone that has bad BO, or worse bad fashion sense?" Kurt cringed at the thought. "I'm glad that the class is gay friendly, though."

"Yeah, the class is exactly okay so far. Being as it is only the second day I can not give a accurate rating of the class."

"Your in the class!" Kurt exclaimed excitement oozing from his voice. Rachel nodded. "So who are "married" to?"

"Nickki"

Before anyone could respond, Mr. Schuester started talking. "Alright guys it looks like we won't be having any auditions today because no one has signed up, again"

"Actually, Mr. Schuester we do have one audition to hear today." Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, NOS is going to sing." Brittany added from her seat in Santana's lap.

NOS? That name was real? Schuester thought maybe the club was getting a good rep.

"Yes, Nickki is back stage getting ready. She said that she would be out in about five minutes."

"Uh, well, Okay I guess we will just wait for this Nickki girl to come out her."

"That won't be long." Everyone looked at the stage and saw Nickki had emerged from behind the red curtain. She was carrying a stool and a microphone stand.

"Oh, when ever you are ready, then." Mr. Schuester.

* * *

Nickki sat down on the stool and swung a guitar around that was hanging off her shoulder. "Before I start I would like to thank Sam for giving me the idea for this song."

"Is anyone else getting gay vibes?" whispered Kurt.

"White boy, you're crazy."

Nickki started strumming the guitar.

_I have heard it said so many times, "Love is blind"_

_So why are you staring?_

_You say that love is all we need, well_

_Does that apply to me?_

Sam smiled and shook his head he couldn't believe that Nickki was just going to "come out" to everyone right then and there.

_'Cause I have found someone_

_That I think is beautiful_

_And I have fallen in love_

_And I'm telling you_

_She_

"Told you." Kurt whispered as he smiled. Finally, he wasn't the only open gay student in school.

_Means everything to me_

_She_

_Makes me feel nothing else matters_

_Not even what the world thinks of me_

Damn, Puck thought, that's why she didn't fall for the Puckster's charm.

_They told me when I was a little girl, "Love's a pearl -_

_You're lucky if you find it,_

_So share that precious beauty with the world,"_

_Now suddenly they say I've got to hide it_

_But I have found true love_

She has good range, Rachel thought. With more training she could be real competition for Santana, and Quinn.

_And there is nothing you can do_

_Just try and stop me, just try and stop us_

_Good luck to you, 'cause_

_She_

_Means everything to me_

_She_

_Makes me feel nothing else matters_

_Not even what the world thinks of me_

_(She...she...she...)_

_It's simple as can be_

_I love her, she loves me_

_This is what everybody dreams of_

_There's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, after all it's_

_only love_

_'cause_

_She_

_Means everything to me_

_She_

_Makes me feel nothing else matters_

As the song finished, everyone clapped. "That was amazing Nickki, and welcome to New Directions." Mr. Schuester said. "Okay, now that auditions are over let's talk about Sectionals."

Nickki made her way off of the stage and made her way toward Rachel, and the gossip twins. She was cut off guard by Brittany hugging her in the middle of the aisle, with her hand still gripping Santana's.

"That was great, Nickki. Right, Santana?"

"Yeah, great. Whatever." Santana shrugged.

Nickki thanked the two of them and finally sat down next to Rachel.

"You know with a bit more training you could be real competition. For Santana and Quinn that is."

Nickki laughed at the diva. "Thanks, I think."

"So, you're the new girl?" Kurt checked out Nickki. "Well, the fashion sense is there. Maybe it will rub off on Rachel when she is in this "marriage" with you."

* * *

"Umm…Hello. I was wondering if I could audition" Everyone stopped talking and looked toward the voice.

"Damn." Puck saw the girl on stage first. She had long wavy red hair formed around her face, and she was wearing a catholic school uniform, fit with fish net stockings, a tie and high heels.

"Stop drooling over my girlfriend." Sam glared at Puck.

"Okay, when ever your ready, then." Mr. Schuester directed.

Jessica nodded toward the band and began to sing.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

Jessica started to sway her hips to the beat.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

Jessica pointed toward Sam, and started to feel the song more.

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

Jessica started to jump around the stage.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

She kind of sounds like Avril, thought Quinn.

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What The Hell_

Jessica walks over to one of the boys in the band and ruffles his hair.

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I just need some time to play_

Jessica rips off her top to revel a dark red corset. "Holy Shit! There is no is no way your hitting that." Puck shouted at Sam. Quinn leaned forward and smacked Puck in the head. "Owe."

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What The Hell_

Jessica twirls here tie as she walks to the edge of the stage.

_Lalalala la la_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Lalalala la la_

_Whoa Whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

Jessica starts to roll her hips. Now Mr. Schuester is looking every where but on stage, he felt really uncomfortable.

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What The Hell_

Jessica walks back toward the middle of the stage and bends over to pick up her shirt. Finn starts chanting mailman and runs out of the auditorium. Quinn and Rachel roll their eyes at him.

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalalalala_

The song ends and everyone is speechless, except for Nickki. "That was awesome, but…Damn it was too hot."

"Yeah, I will have to agree with Nickki. Welcome to New Directions, but were going to have to work on your "technique"." Jessica nodded. "Please get dressed and join us" Mr. Schuester turned around and faced everyone. "Alright, I think…Where is Finn?" Mr. Schuester looked around.

"You really have to ask after that performance?" Santana eyed Mr. Schuester.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "You know what, meeting is over. I will see you all tomorrow." Mr. Schuester left.

* * *

"So, how long have you and big mouth been dating?" Santana had asked Jessica, who was on dressed in her normal clothes and sitting with the group, except for Finn who was still gone.

"Since you and him broke up" Jessica stated.

"I can't believe you did that." Nickki said. "You used our old school uniform."

"You two went to the same school?" Quinn asked with her brow perfectly arched.

"Yeah, 8th grade until last year when I came here." Jessica answered for both of them.

"We're best friends." Nickki smiled.

_Gasp. _ Everyone looked at Brittany.

"You never told me you had another best friend"

"Well, you never asked." Nickki shrugged.

"I'm going to need some time to take this in" Brittany huffed and sat back in Santana's lap.

"If it makes it any batter she talked about you all the time" Jessica tried to get the blonde's attention.

"She did?" Jessica nodded. "Good. That means I win, and she likes me more. Let's go, San." The couple left, with everyone else following behind them.

* * *

"Quinn, could I speak to you for a minute?" Rachel asked after everyone else was gone.

Quinn sighed, "what do you want Berry?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"No. We don't need to talk, because nothing happened." the blonde snapped.

"Quinn, we both know that you and I were grin-mmhp" Quinn had covered Rachel's mouth with her hand.

"Shh. We did nothing, and I certainly didn't like it because I can't like it. I am the Queen Bee and you are Drama Queen. It could never happened, so it didn't happened. Got it." Quinn grabbed her things and rushed out. Leaving Rachel on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel spun around to find Nickki standing behind her. "I thought everyone left"

"Forgot my guitar" Nickki said lifting up the case in her right hand. "You want to talk about it?"

Rachel shook her head. "Okay. Then I am going to talk about what I saw then. You don't have to talk." Rachel nodded as she took a seat beside Nickki.

"I saw two girls that really like each other. One knows it and the other is scared, confused, and needs a little push." Looking away from Rachel, Nickki continued, "You remember that research that I was doing? Well, this is what I was looking for." Nickki looked back at the smaller girl. "Rachel, I could help you with Quinn. If you want me to?"

Rachel looked at Nickki in shock. "How?"

Nickki smirked, "Given how Quinn acted, two words…Fake dating."

* * *

**I wonder what Rachel is going to say to Nickki's suggestion. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a little filler to hold you till the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and the love.**

* * *

"Fake dating!" Rachel looked at Nickki like she was crazy. "How is me dating you going to help me get Quinn?"

"Well, jealously my dear Watson" Nickki shook her head at Rachel's look of disbelief. "Look that whole speech she did, it wasn't for you. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't like you, and from that exit it seems she didn't do such a good job. She is battling with herself. So, a little showing of the green monster should make her battle for you instead." Nickki stood up, "You can sleep on it if you like, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Nickki started to leave.

"Nickki" Rachel met Nickki in the aisle. "Okay but I have a few conditions." Nickki nodded for Rachel to continue. "I have to be able to end this faux relationship at anytime…No one can ever find out about the real status of the relationship, so we have to make it believable and we have to come up with a plan. I never do anything without fully submerging myself in a plan beforehand. How am I going to know how to react if I don't practice first?"

This made Nickki chuckle. "Alright, understood. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, could you give me a ride home? My fathers are still at work and I really don't think I can stay and sing like I usually do. There are too many things running through my head right now."

"Yeah, no problem." Nickki threw her left arm around Rachel's shoulders. "This will be fun. Your actually my first."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. Diva." Rachel playfully elbowed Nickki in her ribs.

"Well don't knock it to you try it."

Nickki laughed, "Let's get you home before you start "bustin' out" more clichés. We can discuss some of the plan on the way, you probably already have a head full of rules and ideas."

* * *

Quinn jumped in to her driver's seat. She couldn't believe that she was crying. Everything she said was true, but seeing Rachel's eyes fill with tears just made Quinn's heart break. "What the hell is wrong with me!" Quinn shouted.

"We were about to ask the same question"

"FUCK" Quinn jumped and hit her head on her roof. Rubbing her head, she looked in her back seat and found Santana and Brittany with their hair in a mess, and the blonde straddling the Latina. "Can't you two make-out in your car? How the hell did you get in here anyway? I locked my doors."

"1st you left your windows down. 2nd you have to give us a ride, my car's in the shop. 3rd don't change the subject. Why are you fucking crying, and who do I get to slushie because of it?"

"No one made me cry."

"Bullshit. Come on tell me I'm jonesin' to slushie here."

"I thought Brit banned you from being mean."

"No, Quinn. She just can't be mean to nice people. If they made you cry then they're not nice."

Santana smirked, "So…What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Is it about Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes widen at Brit's question. "Rachel?" Santana asked. "B, what do you know?"

"Just that Quinn and Rachel have been looking at each other all day. When you were playing with the ringtones Quinn was looking at Rachel like you look at me right before you drag be into the janitor's closet."

"Really" Santana smirked. "Never knew you had a thang for midgets with bad fashion sense."

"I don't!"

"And then Rachel was looking at Quinn in Spanish the way she use to look at Finn when him and Quinn were dating."

"She was" Quinn muttered.

"Ha. You like her."

The three girls turned and looked out the windows when they heard laughing. Nickki and Rachel were walking toward Nickki's car. Santana glanced at Quinn and grinned. "They sure look friendly, don't they, B?"

"Yeah, Nickki is always friendly. But when she likes someone she turns into a gentleman. You know like walking them to places, holding their stuff, and opening doors for them."

"You mean like she is now?"

"What?" Quinn scrambled into her passenger seat and stuck her head out the window to get a better look. Nickki had opened the door for Rachel and then took her things and placed them in the backseat. As she made her way around the back of the car Quinn swore Nickki gave her an evil grin.

"Oh hell no. If she thinks she can…."

"So you do like her." Quinn blushed as she looked at Santana. She had forgotten that the other two were still there.

"If I did, it doesn't matter. I couldn't get her back after what I said."

"Yeah, you're right. She would never like you like that anyways. She has more respect than that. Anyways it's not like you could ever woo her."

Quinn shot the Latina a glare after she found her way back into the driver's seat. "You want to bet." Quinn started the car and slammed into reverse. "I will get Rachel."

Both girls in the backseat smiled at the pure look of determination on Quinn's face. "Then, let the games begin." Santana yelled as Quinn slammed into Drive and took off.

* * *

**Hope you like the little glimpse of Jealous!Quinn. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Given how short the chapter are coming out, I am going to try to put at least one chapter up everyday, depending on my work schedule. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Nickki pulled in front of the Berry's house. "It seems that someone is home." Nickki said motioning toward the silver car in the driveway.

"Yeah, I guess Daddy got off early today. Would you like to come in and discuss our relationship further?"

"Uh…Yeah okay." Nickki shut off her car and followed the diva into her house.

"Daddy, I'm home."

" Hey, baby girl. How did you get home?" Nickki heard rustling coming from around the corner, she assumed Rachel's father was coming from the living room to greet his daughter.

"I had a friend drive me home. I didn't feel like singing today."

"Oh, is everything okay honey. You always like to practice after school." Rachel's father appeared in front of the girls. He was a tall, lean black man.

"Daddy, this is Nickki Sage. Nickki, this is my Daddy, Jared Berry." Rachel introduced them.

Jared smiled. "Nice to meet you Nickki. Sage? I think I know that name. Who are your parents my dear?"

"Oh…Um…Lizzie Sage and Sean Daniels."

"Oh…Lizzie used to own the art studio outside of town, before…Honey I'm sorry." Jared offered a sad smile to Nickki, when he noticed her discomfort. "Your parents were greatly loved in the gay community, especially your mother. She was a great woman. And if I remember correctly she loved you very much. I remember seeing you in the studio on more than a few occasions."

"Thank you sir." Nickki smiled back "I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely introduction, but could I use your bathroom?" Nickki tried to hide the cracks in her voice.

"Of course dear. It is down the hall and the second door on your left" Jared pointed down the hallway as Nickki excused herself.

"Daddy"

"Yeah, pumpkin." Jared turned around and faced his daughter.

"What happened to Nickki's parents?"

"It really isn't my place to tell, honey." Jared began to walk toward the kitchen. "By the way, your Dad said he is working late, so we will be eating without him. Dinner will be done in an hour. Why don't you ask Nickki to eat with us?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're upset about the performance." Jessica was lounging on the Evans's couch, watching Sam pace back and forth in front of the tv.

"Why wouldn't I be upset. You were prancing around half naked. Don't get me wrong, it was hot."

"Super hot" Jessica corrected Sam.

"But now I am going to get so much crap from Puck."

"Wait a minute," Jessica sat up and glared at Sam. "That's what's making you so upset."

"Well yeah" Sam stopped pacing. "You don't know how rough it is being Puck's friend.

Jessica was furious now. "You know what, I am pissed at you right now. You need to leave."

"But it's my house"

"Correction: it's your mother's house. Now leave me alone before I do something you will regret like call Nickki and get her to tell me something embarrassing about you, so I can spread it around school."

"You wouldn't"

Jessica squared her shoulders and stood up and crossed her arms. "You really want to take that risk" Jessica took her phone out, and showed it to Sam. "Look at that, she's calling me right now."

Sam widen his eyes in fear. "Hey, I think I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?" Jessica shook her head, as Sam high-tailed it out of there.

Jessica answered her phone. "Your wildest dreams have been answered, how can I help you?….Honey, what's wrong?"

* * *

Nickki was staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. She had to distract herself, so she called Jessica. "I just need a distraction right now."

"Okay, Um…Well me and Sam just had a fight. He was upset because my performance was going to cause jokes for him."

Nickki couldn't help but laugh. She was starting to calm down now. "Did you threaten to embarrass him again?"

"Yeah. You would think it wouldn't work after the third time."

"I swear that boy is scared of you."

"Maybe." Jessica laughed.

"So, I thought you were going to pose pictures with Quinn tonight?"

"Change of plans. She called and said that something came up, and she needed to reschedule."

"Really." Nickki smiled at the thought that maybe she had already got to the blonde. "Hey, why don't we all go on a double date tomorrow that way we all can get the first date done and over with."

"Sounds good to me. I'll bring it up tomorrow during class….How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good…Thanks for the talk. I better go now."

"Alright, call any time. Bye."

"Hey could you tell, Lisa that I'm going to be at the Berry's house working on a project. She can call me if she wants to. I should be home tonight though."

"Okay. Will do."

* * *

Jessica hung up the phone. "Hey, Mrs. Evans"

"Yes dear." Lisa answered while coming down the stairs.

"Nickki said she is working on a project at the Berry's house. She said she might be late but she'll make curfew."

"Oh, alright. Where's Sam at?" Lisa asked as she entered the living room.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Sam you better not be spoiling your appetite, young man." Lisa yelled as she made her way to the kitchen. Jessica laughed as she followed Lisa.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Santana asked Quinn as she watched her girlfriend spin in her computer chair. The three of them decided to spend the night a the Latina's, so they could help Quinn with the "Rachel Wooing".

"To make Rachel fall for me" Quinn replied from where she was laying on the floor.

Santana crawled to the end of her bed and peered over the edge to look at the blonde. "We have been here, in silence for twenty minutes and that is all you came up with. I could have used that time for mackin' and you still would have gotten no where, but I would have had some fun. What a waste of time!"

"Hey!" Quinn shot up and sat on the floor. "I'm not use to getting someone to date me. They usually ask me."

"Try being nice."

"What was that , B?"

Brittany stopped spinning and looked at Quinn. "I said try being nice to her. Rachel likes nice people."

"I'm nice to her."

"No your not." Brittany began to spin again. "This is fun"

"B's right. Your not nice to her. You say hello and stopped calling her names, but other than that you give her the cold shoulder. There is a rare chance that you defend her, but that's when I snap at her and I think that you do that just to fight with me."

"So, I have to be nicer than I'm now."

Brittany stopped spinning, and joined Santana on the bed. "More than that. You have to go out of your way to be nice to her. And remember…"

Both girls on the bed turned and looked at each other before turning back to face Quinn. "Metaphors are everything" both girls said in unison.

* * *

**Well, we got a little look into Nickki's past. Hope you all are still loving th story as much as me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nickki was sitting on Rachel's bed, waiting for Rachel to finish her list of "Ways to make a relationship believable." "So how many things do you have listed, now?"

"32, so far but I still haven't listed the best case action to possible scenarios that might occur."

"Whoa, Rachel that is a lot." Nickki got up and stood behind Rachel. Looking over the list she shook her head. "I am going to tell you now, I will not be going off this list"

Rachel spun around to face Nickki. "I have done extensive research into my past relationships, to come up with a list that will make everyone believe that we are actually dating."

"oh, so…." Nickki looked at the list. "letting you speak for me will let everyone believe that we are dating?" Nickki looked at Rachel unconvinced.

"Yes, I have been doing that with everyone I dated. It is expected of me."

"Look Rachel, I really just need to know I few things to make this believable. First, are we going to tell your parents that about this?"

"Yes, I tell them everything, so this situation wouldn't be any different."

"Alright, lastly, would you like to go to breadsticks tomorrow?"

Rachel looked confused. "I guess, but you can not base a believable relationship off of those two questions."

"Yes I can."

"Dinners ready, girls." Jared yelled from down stairs.

"And I'll explain it to you as I'm explaining it to your father." Nickki replied as she made her way out of Rachel's room.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Berry, dinner looks amazing" Nickki smiled as she entered the dining room, with Rachel behind her.

"Well, thank you my dear." Jared sat down after making everyone had a plate. "So, did you two have a nice chat?"

"I think so, but we actually have something to tell you."

"Hey, I just saw the weirdest car ever, it's called a Cube." A short white man, wearing glasses came into the dining room.

"That would be my car, sir" Nickki replied.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a guest."

"Yes. Honey, this is Nickki Sage, she's a friend of Rachel's."

"Sage, as in…" Jared nodded his head. "Hello, Nickki I am Nigel Berry."

Nickki stood up and accepted Nigel's handshake. "Hello, sir. It is nice to meet you."

Nigel went to make himself a plate while Nickki sat down.

"I thought you had to work late." Jared asked Nigel when he returned to the dining room.

"I got done earlier than expected."

"Well, good. Just in time too, because Nickki and Rachel have something to tell us."

"Oh, well, go ahead" Nigel motioned for the girl to continue.

"Well, Dad and Daddy. Nickki and I are going to begin fake dating"

"Fake dating?" Both of Rachel's fathers looked confused, so Rachel tried her best to explain the idea to them.

"So, you two are going to pretend to date one another just to help Rachel get some other girl to date her?" The girl nodded. "Well, I don't like it." Nigel stated as he finished his plate.

"Awe, I think it's cute." Jared said as he cleared the table. "She is going after someone she likes."

"I think it will just lead to problems." Nigel said as he and Jared made their way back into the dining room.

"Oh let our daughter make her own mistakes, how else is she going to learn?" Jared sat back down next to his husband. "So, how is this plan actually going to work?"

"Well, Nickki actually hasn't shared that part with me yet." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Nickki.

Nickki laughed. "Well it's simple. I will actually take Rachel out. It will be as friends but to people on the outside it will look like we are dating." Nickki turned and addressed Rachel. "Think of it as an ongoing improv play that you're the star of."

"You mean go off script?" Rachel looked nervous.

"Hey, if you can pretend to be my wife then you can do this."

"What did you just say?" Nigel asked as he and Jared stared at the girls in shock.

The girls then started to explain the class project to the men. After the girls had told Rachel's fathers about the project, Nickki decided that it was time to leave.

"Thank you sirs for the lovely dinner, but I think it is time for me to head home."

"I'll walk you out." Rachel got up to walk Nickki to the door.

"You have a good night Nickki." Nigel said.

"You come by any time you want, honey."

"Thank you Mr. Berry. Ya'll have a good night." Nickki followed Rachel to the front door.

"Well, I think that went very well. My Daddy certainly likes you." Nickki smiled as they reached the door. "I think I will be ready to start dating you tomorrow."

"Actually, I need you to do something tonight."

"What would that be?" Nickki gave her a crooked smile.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Quinn was sitting in front of the computer. It was one in the morning and she couldn't sleep so she decided to check Rachel's Facebook page.

Santana groaned from under her blankets. "San, did we get caught by your mother again?"

Santana pulled the blankets off the her. "No, B. Quinn is yelling at my computer. What's wrong now?" Santana glared at Quinn.

"Rachel's relationship status."

"What about it?"

Quinn turned around to face the Latina. "It says she's in a relationship with Nickki Sa..Oh my god cover yourself." Quinn covered her eyes with her hands.

Santana smirked as she pulled the blanket over herself. "Awe, I like looking at San's boobs." Brittany pouted.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to fight for your girl while you charm her." Santana started to kiss Brittany's pout away.

Quinn's eyes widen when the blanket slipped back off the Latina. "I can't believe you two…I'm going to sleep on the couch." Quinn gathered a cover and pillow and exited the bedroom.

* * *

**Next chapter should be interesting. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Loving all the comments, so much that I have another chapter for you all.**

* * *

Nickki was smiling at the scene before her. Quinn was approaching Rachel, and damn if she didn't look nervous.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, Brit. Where's your grumpy half?" Nickki asked not taking her eyes off the two down the hall.

"Coach wanted to see her. So…I heard you and Rachel are having sexy times." Brittany asked as she hugged Nickki's arm.

"Not exactly, just dating." Nickki replied with a chuckle, as they both made their way toward Rachel's locker.

"Well, either way Quinn is upset by it"

"Oh, really" Nickki's face busted out in a evil grin. "Let's slow down, and give them time to talk."

* * *

"Hey Rachel. Did you have a nice night?" Quinn asked nervously.

" Why yes I di…Oh Quinn. I thought you were someone else." Rachel tried her best to act surprised. Nickki had told her Quinn was going to talk to her today.

"So is it true?" Quinn hugged her books to her chest, trying to find the courage to look Rachel in the eyes. The last time she saw those eyes it broke her heart.

"Is what true, Quinn?" Rachel closed her locker and gave Quinn a mega-watt smile.

Quinn took a deep breathe and willed herself to look at the diva. "Are yo.." Quinn suddenly got the breathe knocked out of her. She had never noticed how gorgeous Rachel's eyes were.

"Quinn. Is what true?" Rachel tilted her head and gave the blonde cocked brow.

Quinn shook her head and began again. "Is it true that you are dating Nickki?" Quinn tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Well as a matter-of-fact we are?" Rachel said as Nickki showed up behind her and brought her lips to the divas ear.

* * *

"Hey, girlfriend. I'm going need a believable giggle when I back away." Nickki whispered as she looked Quinn in the eyes. As Nickki backed away and slowly slid her hand to the diva's, Rachel let out the cutest playful giggle she could and added a lip bite for good measure. The whole time Nickki was watching Quinn, she noticed the blonde was gritting her teeth and had her hands in fists.

"What were you and Rachel talking about?" Brittany asked Quinn

"We were talking about how I am dating, Nickki?" Rachel asked for Quinn who was currently staring daggers at Nickki.

"Oh, yeah. I just told Nickki how Quinn was rea-mmph" Quinn had covered the dancer's mouth before she could say any more.

"How I was really happy that you found someone to date that you didn't have to steal." Shit Quinn thought, she didn't want to say that.

"Oh" Rachel frowned. Nickki just looked confused.

"SeeyoutwolaterBYE" Quinn quickly left dragging Brittany beside her.

Nickki leaned on the locker facing Rachel. "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded. "Your girl doesn't have many people skills does she?" Rachel shrugged.

"Here." Nickki took Rachel's books and held out her hand. "Let me walk you to class." Rachel accepted the hand and leaned her head on Nickki's shoulder as they walked down the hall. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

Unbeknownst to all four girls, a certain red head had witnessed the whole thing, "Interesting."

* * *

"Quinn" Brittany pulled Quinn to a stop. "I thought you were going to be nice?"

"I know, I know, it's just…Nickki…and her….UGH" Quinn growled. Brittany frowned and shook her head at the blonde. Quinn sighed, "I'll try harder."

"You better!" And with that Brittany left Quinn to figure out what she was going to do.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

There was five minutes left in Spanish class and Quinn still didn't know what to say to Rachel.

"I'm sorry" Quinn jumped at the sudden breathe on her neck. She turned and glared at Santana.

"What?" Santana motioned behind them to Brittany.

"B, told me what happened, and I'm guessing you still don't know what to tell her. So, start with that..It usually works." The bell rang, and Quinn hurried to stop the diva from leaving.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked and Quinn. "I'm trying to be nice, and I didn't mean to say that."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know." Quinn threw up her arms in defeat. "I…Look Rachel I just need you to know that I am sorry for what I said, and…" Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm glad you have someone that makes you happy." Quinn forced a smile and left the classroom.

"Not yet" Rachel muttered to herself as she watched Quinn leave.

* * *

It was the last period. Nickki had told Rachel that she was going to tone down on fueling the fire that was Quinn, that way it wouldn't be uncomfortable all the time. So far, so good. The girls were currently waiting to draw an envelope.

"So what are drawing for again?" Jessica asked she was still slightly distracted by the whole scene from that morning.

"For careers" Nickki answered.

"Here you go girls." Mrs. Harris put a basket in the middle of the girls. After everyone had an envelope, Mrs. Harris whispered "Don't peek"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Nickki smiled back at her.

Mrs. Harris made her way back to the front of the class. "Alright everyone, I have said this once and I will say it again. No trading, and no complaining. I will be around again to record your careers, but now you can up them."

"She makes it so exciting." Rachel squealed as the girls took turns finding out their career. "Quinn you first"

"I make $67,000 a year working as a Photographer"

"Rachel, you're next."

"I make $75,000 a year as a Model" Quinn coughed to hide the laugh in her throat, but the diva glared at her.

"Nickki, how bout you?" Jessica asked.

"I make between $86,000 and $167,000 a year as a Night Club Owner. Your turn Jessica." Jessica opened the envelope and her eyes widen in terror. "Oh it can't be that bad."

"I average $70,000 a year as an.."

"Hello girls. What did you all pick?"

"Photographer"

"Model"

"Night Club Owner"

"exzzzzz dancer"

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't catch that."

"Exotic Dancer, okay. I dance for money" Jessica slammed her head on the desk.

"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Harris walked away. "Okay the only thing you will be graded on this "year" will be a 3-page essay on the background of you. You will include your childhood, what lead to your career, how you met your best friend and how you met your future spouse. You will still have to fill out the worksheets I gave you and the assignment I wrote on the broad yesterday. These will be put into a 3-ring folder and scrap book that will be due at the end of the school year. The folder and scrapbook will be worth 48% of your overall grade. Okay, use the rest of the time you have wisely."

"So…" Quinn looked at Jessica who had finally sat up. "Where do you want to go to get this first date over with?"

Jessica's face lit up. "Actually Nickki suggested that we all go to Breadsticks with her and Rachel."

"That sounds like a great idea." Rachel smiled at Nickki, silently thanking her for the suggestion. Nickki nodded. Rachel turned her attention back to the blonde. "So, what do you think, Quinn?"

"Why not?" Quinn smiled, trying to hold herself together, while she was panicking on the inside. What was she suppose to do while Nickki shoved her and Rachel's dating in her face. Quinn knew that she was in trouble.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. The chapter will be the dreaded Double Date. See ya tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving the comments. I'm sorry again for how confusing the story started as, helpfully it is not confusing anymore. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Baby girl, I need you to stay here. No matter what you hear, do not leave this room. Do you hear me?"_

_Nickki nodded. "I love you." her mother kissed her head and walked out of the back room. Nickki could only hear voices._

" _Hey take it easy, fella. No need to hurt anyone."_

"_Where is she? That bitch who thinks she is god. Who is she to say no to me? I am an artistic genius." _

"_Sean, what's going on? Oh, my God!" _

"_Liz, go in the back."_

"_There you are. You think you can just say no to me."_

_Nickki looked through the blinds in the office. _

"_Look , we can talk about this." Sean walked in between the stranger and Lizzie. "Just put the gun down."_

"_No, she wants to play God with my career, I'll play God with her life."_

_BANG_

Nickki shot up out of sleep.

"Whoa. It's okay." Jessica was trying to calm down Nickki.

"Where am I?" Nickki took in her surroundings, they were sitting in a parking lot.

"We're at Breadsticks, remember? You fell asleep in the car waiting for me to get ready."

"Right." Nickki shook her head trying to find her bearings. "Are we late?"

"No, we have about ten minutes until it's 8. What is that?" Nickki turned and saw many flashing ligts going off in front of the restaurant.

"I don't know. Want to check it out?"

"Yeah." Jessica answered as she and Nickki started to head toward the lights. "They stopped."

* * *

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn approached the diva, while shaking a Polaroid.

"Yeah." Rachel giggled, "That was mildly entertaining, not to mention good practice for when I have a run-in with the actual paparazzi.

"So, you liked it, then?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"Yes. Did you arrange that?" Quinn nodded. "Well, as bizarre as that was, it was cute and nice." Quinn blushed. "What do you have there?" Rachel motioned toward the now developed photo in the blonde's hand.

"It's proof that you can handle being famous like a pro." Quinn handed the photo to Rachel.

In the photo, Rachel stood posing for pictures while a group of children were gathered around snapping shots and shouting. "This is actually quite sweet. A picture of my first paparazzi rush, even if it was a fake one. Thank you Quinn."

* * *

"I don't see anymore lights." Nickki and Jessica were slowly walking to the front door of the restaurant.

"Yeah. I guess everything is okay….Hold up." Nickki stopped Jessica and pulled her behind a parked car.

"What?" Jessica whispered.

"Look." Nickki pointed toward the girls waiting outside the restaurant.

"Are they flirting?"

"Looks like it." Nickki smiled as Jessica stood up.

"So, are you going to stop them?"

"Yeah, that's why hiding behind a car." Nickki replied sarcastically. Jessica glared at her. "Why would I stop them?" Jessica looked confused.

"Maybe because your dating Rachel?" Nickki sighed.

"Look, I don't think there is anything wrong with a little flirting. I mean, look at the smile on Rachel's face. I wouldn't want to make that disappear just so I can argue with Quinn about Rachel's relationship status. Besides me getting mad would just make this dinner awkward." Jessica looked into Nickki's eyes to find the truth, but Nickki quickly looked away.

"You're something else, you know that?" Jessica shook her head as she and Nickki finally made their way to the other girls.

* * *

"Nickki." Rachel reached out her hand and taking Nickki's.

"You look great Rachel." Nickki said as she triwled the diva, causing her dress to float around her.

"Thank you." Rachel blushed. "I really didn't know what I should wear."

"Well, this" Nickki motioned toward the dress. "is a wonderful choice. So, did you two keep each other company while waiting on us?"

"I actually just got here myself." Quinn answered, waiting for the diva to tell Nickki about the little photo shoot.

"Yeah. We were just talking. Right Quinn?" Rachel eyed the blonde.

"Yeah, you know about school and stuff." Quinn answered unsure. "Where's Jessica?" The blonde quickly changed the subject.

"She was just here." Nickki looked around to find that there was no red head in sight.

* * *

Jessica swiftly slid into the booth next to her boyfriend. "Hello, Sam." Jessica raised a brow.

"Jess-ica" Sam choked on his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"You must be Kellie." Jessica addressed the girl across from her, choosing to ignore Sam's question.

"Yes, and your Sam's girlfriend, right?" The girl said looking nervous. Jessica nodded. "I thought you and him had some kind of agreement?"

"Oh, we do, but the thing is that the agreement is suspended for right now." The girl looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Jessica turned her attention back to the boy beside her.

"Nickki's here." Sam's faced changed from confused to panicked in less than a second.

"Why didn't you just say that? Kellie," Sam addressed the other girl, as Jessica stood and let him out of the booth. "I have to leave. You can come with me or you can finish your dinner, I'll still pay for it. It's your choice." The girl looked nervous.

"Don't let this little thing stop you from seeing him. Sam really is a good guy." Jessica smiled at the girl. "go with Sam." The girl stood up and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Okay, but you are going to answer all my questions."

"Of course he will" Jessica reassured her. The two walked away. "Sam…go out the back way"

"Right" Jessica made her way back to the girls once the other two were out of sight.

"Jessica, over here." Jessica saw Rachel waving her over to the other side of the restaurant.

"Is everything okay?" Nickki asked Jessica as she sat down beside Quinn.

"Yeah, everything is delicious. I just had to use the bathroom." Nickki narrowed her eyes at the red head when she heard the word delicious.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, everything is as carmel as corn."

"Okay." Nickki said still unconvinced.

* * *

Rachel was in the bathroom, going over the whole dinner in her head. All-in-all it had gone over smoothly. The girls talked about the project, and life in general. It was the first time since the incident, that Rachel was around Quinn and didn't feel awkward. This is going to work Rachel thought as she washed her hands. Looking in the mirror her eyes met hazel ones.

"Quinn" Rachel turned around and faced the blonde. Quinn didn't say a word as she walked foreward until there was only a foot inbetween her and Rachel. "Quinn?"

"Why didn't you tell Nickki, what I did?" Quinn questioned, never taking her eyes away from Rachel's.

"I don't know" Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes flickered from Rachel's eyes to her lips. "I guess, I just wanted to keep it a secret, between you and I." Rachel answered as Quinn inched closer till there was only a breathe between them.

"A secret?" Quinn licked her lips. Rachel could only nod, losing all coherent thought with Quinn being so close. The next thing Rachel knew, Quinn cupped Rachel's face and kissed her. The kiss was short and soft but it made Rachel melt. She reached behind her and grabbed the sink to steady herself, as Quinn backed away, licking her lips. "I guess we have another secret, now." That was the last thing the diva heard before she was left alone in the bathroom.

"Incredible." Rachel said as she brought her hand to her lips.

* * *

**Yes, the first kiss is finally done. And what do you think is going on with Jessica and Sam? And does it have to do with Nickki? We'll find out soon, hopefully.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, this chapter's so short, I got distracted by some creepy stuff today.**

* * *

Rachel was in a daze. It had been two days, since Quinn kissed her, but every time she saw the blonde her body buzzed. She still hasn't figured out if she should tell Nickki about the kiss or not. It would provide Nickki with details about how the plan was going, and Nickki seemed to know how a lot about this situation. Why was that Rachel thought. Honestly, Rachel knew nothing about Nickki, but it seemed that she knew everything about her. Well, Rachel was determined to find out who Nickki was, and what better way than to talk to the source.

Rachel gripped Nickki's arm and dragged her into the dark choir room. "We need to talk."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nickki shut the door and turned on the lights. "I thought the plan was going good."

"Oh, it is believe me, it is. But it has occuried to me that I know basically nothing about you, while you know everything about me."

"I woul…" Rachel put her hand up to stop Nickki from talking.

"Please, do not interrupt me, right now!" Nickki sighed and sat down on the piano bench. "Like I was saying, how am I going to make our relationship believable when I know nothing about you? God, I don't even know your favorite color." Rachel paced in front of Nickki.

"Free Speech Blue and Razzle Dazzle Rose" Nickki muttered.

"What?" Rachel faced Nickki.

"I have two favorite colors: Free Speech Blue, a faded version of blue, and Razzle Dazzle Rose, a combination between violet and red. I could never pick between the two." Nickki invited Rachel to sit beside her, facing away from the door.

"Does this mean that you'll answer my questions?" Nickki nodded, as she noticed a certain blonde looking through the window in the door.

"How 'bout I drive you home today and I will answer any questions you have." Nickki smiled.

"Okay, that sounds like an acceptable compromise." Rachel smiled.

"Good. By the way," Nickki leaned closer to the diva, ghosting Rachel's ear with her lips, and glancing toward the door to make sure Quinn was still watching. "I have a surprise for you." A shiver ran down Rachel's spine as Nickki's breath hit her neck.

"Rea-all-y" Rachel stuttered.

"Yeah, but first." Nickki leaned back just enough to look Rachel in her eyes. Running thumb over the diva's lips Nickki whispered, "You have to promise me something."

"What?" Rachel started to breathe heavy. Nickki kissed Rachel, smirking into the kiss when she heard a loud crash outside the door. Ending the kiss, Nickki searched Rachel's face for a reaction. She didn't like what she saw, Rachel's eyes were still closed and she looked content.

"Rachel?" Noticing no one was at the door anymore, Nickki gently shook the diva out of her thoughts. "Rachel, look at me." Rachel blinked her eyes open.

"Yeah?" Rachel husked out. Nickki was now wearing a serious expression as she backed away from the diva and stood up.

"Promise me that you won't fall for me." Rachel nodded. "No, I need you to say it." Rachel took a deep breathe.

"Okay, I won't fall for you." Rachel promised. Nickki ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, good. I'll see you later." Nickki rushed out of the room leaving Rachel alone.

* * *

"Hey, you punched my locker!" Quinn heard someone shout at her as she stomped down the hallway.

Quinn stopped and spun on her heels and faced the underclassman that dared to even say a word to her.

"What did you say?" Quinn glared.

"You…uh…punched my locker?" The boy was cowering under the HBIC stare he was receiving. Quinn approached the boy with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, you can see? Well good thing because I would hate to hit a blind person." Quinn lounged at the boy, but two strong arms caught her and pulled her away from the boy.

"Quinn, calm down. Your going to hit me." Brittany whined. Santana stepped in front of the scared boy.

"Be grateful I don't let her kill you." Santana addressed the boy. "Now…..LEAVE!" Santana barked at the now crying kid. "Nothing to see here…..Bye." Santana watched everyone around them disappear. Turning to face Quinn, she raised an eyebrow.

"Nickki." Quinn grunted.

* * *

Santana closed the bathroom door and locked it. "So what happened now?"

Quinn gripped the edge of the sink and stared at the Latina through the mirror. "She's shoving it in my face. Some how she…she knows that I want Rachel, and she's shoving their relationship in my face."

"So, they're making out in the halls and stuff?" Brittany asked.

"Not exactly." Santana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the shorter blonde.

"So, what exactly?"

"Well, I saw them talking in the choir room and then Nickki kissed her."

"Querido Dios que está perdido!….Wait, a minute, was the door open?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters."

"It was closed." Quinn shrugged.

"Ew…that's creepy, Quinn." Brittany made a face.

"Yeah, I was right. You have lost it. You've became a stalker."

"What? No, I'm not."

"No? What does Rachel's hair smell like?"

"A cross of honey and coco….Oh my God I'm obsessed." Quinn looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, and it's making you sloppy. So here's what you're going to do…B?"

"You're going to sing to her." Brittany simply stated as Santana unlocked the door.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're too busy eye-fucking the midget, to stop and think about how to actually get in her pants." Santana threw over her shoulder as her and Brittany walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Seems there might be a snag in the plan between Rachel and Nickki. **

**BTW Santana said _My God, she's lost it!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. And referring to the comment left by Popcorn17, I totally agree about the Quinn needs to suffer part, but don't worry the story is not even close to being over. Enjoy. **

* * *

Jessica walked into the choir room fifteen minutes early for the glee club meeting. She was surprised that she wasn't the first one there. Sam was sitting in the back row and was looking slightly distracted. Jessica bounced into the seat next to him. "Sammie!"

"Hey, Jess." Sam forced a smile.

"Sooooo…..I'm guessing the date didn't go to well after I ran you off, huh?"

"Actually, it went better than I thought. Kellie said that she thought what I was doing showed the lengths that I would go to for someone."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Great actually. We're going to go out again soon." Sam grinned.

"So, you're thinking of where to take her next time?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself." Jessica laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Oh, by the way meandyoucanneverbreakup." Sam said fast hoping Jessica didn't follow the whole thing.

"Whoa. We have a agreement." Jessica stage whispered. "We date, you break my heart, I cry, and then I get my happy ending."

"Nickki saw me at Breadsticks."

"What!" Jessica slapped Sam's arm. "What happened?"

"I came home and she cornered me in my room. She asked me why I was at Breadsticks, and I told her I was picking up something to eat. She gave me that _look_, you know the one." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, the _I know your lying_ look, continue."

"Yeah that one. Then she threatened my life." Jessica shook her head.

"She did not."

"Yes, she did. She told me that if I ever broke your heart, she would kill me and get away with it by displaying me in her mother's studio as a piece of art." Jessica couldn't believe Nickki would say that. "I'm to pretty to die, young." Sam began to panic.

"Calm down, before I have to slap you." Jessica rolled her eyes. "You won't die. If worst comes to worst, I'll explain it to Nickki."

"Are my ears burning?" Nickki walked in with a smirk on her face. The couple in the backrow shrugged and refused to look at her, as she sat in the front row.

"Evening, Jam. Hey Nickki" Rachel said as she entered the room. Jessica cringed her nose.

"Oh no, call us Blam. Sounds more kick-ass" Jessica corrected her. Rachel gave off a questioning look as she went to sit next to Nickki.

"Her middle name is Bliss." Nickki explained.

"Yeah, because I am heaven." Sam snicked, causing Jess to slap his chest.

"No, Rach, don't engage." Nickki stopped Rachel when she saw Rachel start to turn around. "She likes to start banter wars when she's bored. I'm begging you don't engage." Nickki pleaded. Rachel nodded and noted how cute Nickki looked when she begged.

"Hola, bitches." Santana entered with the rest of the club in toe. Everyone took their regular seats waiting for Mr. Schuester.

* * *

"So, what are you going to sing to Rachel." Brittany asked Quinn.

"I don't know. I couldn't find a song that showed what I felt."

"Well you better hurry up because it looks like you are losing your girl, and fast." Santana motioned toward the couple in the front. They were talking to Tina and Mike, while Rachel absentmindedly played with Nickki's hair.

"She looks happy." Brittany said

"She could be happier." Quinn continued to glare at the couple.

"Right, with you?" Santana questioned the blonde. "Yeah because the nicknames, the drawings, and the slushies are the core to happiness."

"I HAVE NEVER THROWN A SLUSHIE AT HER!" Quinn stood up furious glaring at the Latina. Every head in the room turned and look at the cheerleader.

* * *

"I think they're talking about you." Nickki whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Rachel turned around a faced the now entering Mr. Schuester.

"Hello class, hope you are ready to dance because I got new moves to teach you." Mr. Schuester greeted the kids. "Quinn, please have a seat." Quinn sat back down.

* * *

"I have never thrown a slushie at her." Quinn hissed at Santana.

"But you can't say you didn't laugh."

"So, you laughed at Brittany that one time she got slushied."

"Yeah, when she slushied herself. It was funny." Brittany nodded her agreement. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Look you really think that Miss. "You-slept-with-Santana-while-we-were-not-together-so-I'm-going-to-makeout-with-your-bestfriend" is going to forgive you because you sing to her. Get your head out of your ass and think."

"She was mad at him for lying, not-"

"That's so not the point." Santana threw her hands up.

"Yes, Santana do you have a question?" Mr. Schuester addressed the Latina.

"No" Santana answered dryly.

"Oh." Mr. Schuester turned around and addressed the class as a whole. "Alright, then we will go to the auditorium." Quinn was the first one out the door.

"That was kinda of mean, she looks sad now." Brittany pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. When she's sad she thinks, when she's mad she reacts. This is for her own good."

"Yeah, but we just told her to sing to Rachel." Brittany grabbed the Latina's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"And she does, just after she gets her head on right."

* * *

The club had been rehearsing for what seemed like forever. "Alright, everyone I think that is it for today."

"Mr. Schuester?" Nickki raised her brows.

"Right. Nickki would like to perform a little something. Whenever your ready." Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club got off the stage. Nickki caught Rachel's hand before she began to walk away.

"Stay here….Please." Rachel nodded.

"I'm guessing this is the surprise."

"Pretty and smart." Nickki winked. Rachel looked away and blushed. "Tony, you ready?" Nickki yelled toward front of the audition.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Who's that?" Rachel asked amused.

"That….That's Tony. He's in charge of the lights." Nickki faced the diva and smiled. "You should really get to know the little people, Rach. They will make your life so much more simpler as a star. Now...On to the surprise." Nickki walked away as music began to play.

_When you light those candles _

Nickki points at Rachel.

_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood _

Nickki lowers her arms, as the lights dim.

_Well, I just lie there staring _

_Silently preparing to love on you _

Nickki faces the class and seductively rolls her hips. Rachel can't believe how much this preformance is getting to her. She never felt this way, not even when Finn sang to her, and she loved him.

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room _

Nickki raises her left hand toward Rachel.

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _

Two spot lights are shown on Rachel and Nickki as Nickki faces Rachel.

_I melt _

Nickki clutches her chest.

_every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

Nickki shakes her head.

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _

_I melt _

Nickki starts walking back toward Rachel. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off Nickki. She took in every move Nickki made. Rachel thought no one could fake that kind of passion, could they?

_Don't know how you do it _

_I love the way I lose it, every time _

Nickki stops beside Rachel and grabs her Rachel's left hand with her right.

_What's even better _

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine _

Nickki gives Rachel a seductive grin and twirls Rachel in place.

_The closer you get, the more my body aches _

_One little stare from you is all it takes _

Nickki lets go of Rachel's hand and walks around her.

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _

_I melt _

Niccki faces Rachel and begins to slow dance with her.

_I melt_

_Every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way _

_I melt, _

Nickki stops dancing with Rachel and smiles.

_I melt_

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Nickki down into a kiss. Nickki was surprised by the kiss and didn't know how to react, so she gave Rachel access to explore when the diva licked Nickki's bottom lip. The kiss lasted until Nickki slowly pushed Rachel away, after hearing an auditorium door slam shut.

"Rachel?" Nickki searched Rachel's eyes for an answered to her unasked question.

"I'm sorry" Rachel tried to back away but was stopped by Nickki pulling her closer.

"Not yet" Rachel looked confused.

"Girls that was great. We might even be able to use that at sectionals, if we take out the kiss and turn it into a duet." Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Alright everyone, see you Monday."

* * *

**The song used is Rascal Flatts-I Melt. The next chapters are going to contain a lot of Nickki and Rachel, since it's the weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nickki pulled into the Berry's driveway. Rachel had refused to talk about the kiss, just saying she was sorry. She had been answering random questions from Rachel the entire drive. Now it was Nickki's turn.

"Rachel…What was that kiss?" Nickki asked while still looking straight ahead. Rachel shifted uneasy.

"Um…I just…It was a spur of the moment thing. I felt it was needed to convey a believable performance." Nickki shook her head in disbelief.

"So…we don't have problem then?" Rachel shook her head.

"No…It was just for the performance…Nickki why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't want to think what you a telling me is a lie. If I look at you right now I might think it is."

"Oh. Well, I'm guessing you would want to come in then?"

"I actually have to be somewhere."

"You know you don't have to lie. You can just said no." Rachel started to get out of the car when her phone rang. She got a text. "Daddy wants you to come in now." Nickki finally faced Rachel.

"What for?" Rachel shrugged.

"Alright, I guess I can for a little bit." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Nickki.

"But you just said-"

"It's your father, Rachel." Nickki got out of the car.

* * *

"Daddy? Where are you?" Rachel yelled into the house as the girls entered the house.

"In the living room. Is Nickki with you?"

"Yes Sir." Nickki answered as they entered the living room. Rachel giggled at the scene in front of them. Jared was sitting on the floor in front of the tv with video recorder and more than a dozen tapes surrounding him.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Well, after Nickki came over that night. I remembered something that I recorded in her mother's studio one night. I have been going through these tapes since I got off and I finally found it. Here." Jared pushed play on the recorder and a young woman showed up on the tv. She looked like a older version of Nickki with blonde hair. She was standing on a stage talking to another woman.

"That's my mom." Nickki smiled as she sat on the floor next to Jared.

"Yeah, me and Nigel were there that night and I decided to record Lizzie when she said she was going to perform. Hearing Lizzie perform was a rare thing but-"

"I asked her to sing for me." Nickki interrupted. "She said that she would sing that night as long as I helped around the studio that night." Lizzie began to sing on the tv. "I asked her to sing my Nightmare song…The song she would sing to calm me down after I said I had a Nightmare."

"She has a beautiful voice." Rachel said as she watched Nickki. "What's the name of the song?"

"Uh…" Nickki wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "It…It's You're Gonna Be."

"Daddy, what day was this taken?" Rachel whispered behind Nickki. Jared faced Rachel with a sad expression.

"It was the night my parents died." Nickki answered. Rachel's heart broke. "I remember that dress she's wearing. This was the last time she ever sang to me." Nickki turned and faced Jared as the screen turned into a blue screen. "Do you think there is anyway I-"

"Don't even mention it. The tape is yours." Jared offered Nickki a smile.

"Thank you. Can I watch it again?" Nickki looked hopeful. Jared nodded and restarted the tape. "Rachel would you like to come with me?" Nickki asked still watching the tv.

"You mean, you actually, have to go somewhere?" Rachel felt ashamed for accusing Nickki of lying. Nickki snickered as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I go every Friday. Do you want to go with me?"

"Umm…If you want me to." Rachel answered unsure.

"Alright." Nickki answered, as the door bell rang.

"Honey, could you get that while I clean up here." Jared asked his daughter. Rachel nodded.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel opened the door to revel the blonde looking nervously at the ground.

"Hey, Rachel. I was wondering if we could talk. About us and the kiss."

"Rachel, who's at the door?"

"It's just some kids. I'll take care of it." Rachel yelled into the her house as she ushered Quinn further outside, and shut the door behind her.

"Rachel.." Rachel faced Quinn with her arms crossed.

"Look, Quinn I don't know what that was, but I don't have time to talk. I have to be somewhere." Nickki opened the door behind the diva.

"Hey, Rachel are you ready? Oh, Quinn…" Nickki looked at Rachel. "What brings you here?"

"She wanted to talk about the project." Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look.

"Right…I want to get our story straight about how we met." Quinn said not taking her eyes off Rachel.

"Okay, I'll be in the car when your ready, Rachel." Nickki walked past the girls and toward her car.

"I'm coming." Rachel looked back at Quinn. "Sorry, Quinn I have to go." Quinn grabbed the diva's hand.

"Rachel, can you call me tonight so that we talk." Rachel saw something in Quinn's eyes she never saw before. Quinn was pleading. Rachel looked back at Nickki in the car waiting. She was leaning over the steering wheel with her chin resting on it, watching the Rachel and Quinn. Rachel smiled at how cute she looked and turned around to address Quinn.

"Maybe." Rachel noticed how heart broken that one little word had cause in Quinn to become in her actions, as the blonde let Rachel's hand drop. Rachel left Quinn and joined Nickki in her car.

* * *

"And you say I lie." Nickki raised an eye to the diva as they backed out of the driveway. "This isn't going to work if you, keep things from me."

"It's nothing. She just wanted to talk about the project." Nickki put her car into drive.

"You know for a _star_, you're a terrible liar." Nickki smiled at the diva, as they drove away.

* * *

**Well, I wonder where they are going? And what is going on with Rachel?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a little filler 'till tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Were here!" Nickki abruptly stopped the car, pulling the keys out and jumping out of the car in one swift motion. She had to get out of that car. Rachel had been yelling at her the entire ride, about how it was rude to just take someone somewhere without telling them where. She even compared it to kidnapping.

"You know you are getting so many rude marks in our relationship right now." Rachel yelled as she got out of the car. Nickki shrugged as she faced the diva.

"I guess you're going to have to deal with it" Nickki walked toward Rachel. "Or.." Nickki pinned Rachel up against the car with her body. Nickki moved her eyes from Rachel's eyes to her mouth and back again. "You. Could." Nickki made sure that Rachel felt Nickki's breathe with each word. When she saw Rachel lick her lips, Nickki finished. "Dump me." Nickki backed away snickering.

"Tease." Rachel muttered under her breathe. "That was mean." Rachel pouted.

"We'll just call us even. A kiss for a tease, sounds fair. Now come on, I want to show you something." Nickki threw over her shoulder as she entered a two story building.

"So where are we anyway?" Rachel asked once she caught up with Nickki. They were standing in a some-what open area. There was single walls and corners place in random places. There was also a large stage with a smaller stage slightly higher off the ground next to it. It looked familiar.

"This is my mother's studio." Nickki held her hands out. "It's quite big." Rachel nodded.

"So, who's is it now?"

"Mine." Nickki smiled. "Although, I have a family friend help me run it while I'm at school."

"Why is it so empty now?" Rachel asked noticing there was nothing displayed or anyone there.

"Every Friday is my day. The only day that I chose to close the studio. Want me to show you around?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, this is the front storage room, where we hold art that we get ahead of their hang release." Nickki opened the door and let Rachel have a peek. After, shutting and locking the door Nickki pointed to the two doors in the front of the building. "Those are the doors to the window displays. The window displays were turned into rooms to help black out the rooms for film and photo showings. The entire upstairs is used for a plants and gardens. There is also a second office up there." Rachel stopped in her tracks.

"Plants?" Nickki nodded her head. "What does that have to do with the art?"

"Art is merely an opinion and the plants up there are there because someone thinks they are a piece of art. Haven't you ever walk by a garden, or flower and thought, _My God that is beautiful?_"

"I think I know what you mean." Nickki smiled.

"And this is the downstairs office that is also my home away from home. I occasionally sleep here during the weekend. Now on to the kitchen."

* * *

"Oh, told you she would be here." Jessica said to Sam as he pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well good luck, and remember to tell her that I didn't break your heart." Sam yelled out his window at Jessica.

"Yeah, I got your back don't worry. Go have fun with Kellie." Jessica waved bye to Sam as she entered the studio. "Nickki are you here? I have something to show you."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Nickki yelled from the kitchen.

"Perfect" Jessica muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel could you go keep Jess entertained for a minute. I have to check something."

"Sure" Rachel started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'll only be a minute." Rachel nodded. Nickki walked over to the kitchen's bulletin board.

"OH, MY GOD!" Nickki heard Rachel and Jessica scream. She ran out of the kitchen, not knowing what to expect. What she saw made her mouth go dry. Jessica was standing in nothing but a red lacy bra and matching panties, with a trench coat on the floor at her feet.

"Heaven." Nickki muttered under her breathe as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Jessica for heaven sake's cover your self up." Jessica scrambled to put her coat back on. "Go in the office and put more clothes on please." Nickki shook her head as Jessica flew into the office mumbling about how she was a idiot.

"So" Nickki faced the now furious and embarrassed diva, who was glaring with her arms crossed. "Does this happen often?"

* * *

**That was embarrassing! Still loving the reviews, thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is getting a little tougher to write.**

* * *

Nickki laughed. "Yeah we do this every Friday, that's why I had you come out here first." Nickki's voice oozed with sarcasm. Rachel continued to glare at Nickki.

"Then , what was that?" Rachel pointed at the office that Jessica was in as she approached the giggling Nickki. Nickki shook her head and tried to stop laughing. "It's not funny." Nickki forced herself to become serious.

"Your right. It's not. But I have no idea what that was. You're going to have to ask Jess." As if on cue Jessica emerged from the office wearing a pair of black warm-up pants and a snug tee that said _It only takes 3 licks_ with a picture of an owl, both were Nickki's.

"Rachel, I am so sorry about….you know" Jessica motioned her hands up and down in front of herself pointing at her body. Rachel took a deep breathe to compose herself. She shouldn't be this up-set about it.

"It's fine Jessica. I just don't understand what that was." Rachel faced the redhead.

"Yeah, me neither." Nickki agreed. Jessica blushed with embarrassment as she explained.

"I felt bored and a little down after me and Sam decided to break-up, so I brought something fun. I thought I could use it for my character and I decided to show Nickki….If I would have known you were here Rachel…I'm sorry." Jessica wouldn't look either of the girls in the eye.

"It's fine." Rachel forced a smile.

"Wait. You and Sam broke up?" Nickki arched her brow at Jessica.

"Yeah, we _both_ thought we should break-up." Jessica made sure that Nickki heard the both part. Nickki nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Nickki challenged Jessica. Jessica finally looked at the two girls.

"There was just no…" Jessica looked Nickki in the eye. "_spark" _Nickki fought to show no reaction to the shiver that shot down her body to the pit of her stomach. Rachel noticed the actions of the two and felt very uncomfortable and…and…jealous? Rachel brought herself out of her thoughts. She wasn't jealous, she couldn't be.

"Good." Both Jessica and Rachel looked surprised at Nickki's choice of word. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Good?"

"Yeah." Nickki broke eye contact with Jessica, and shrugged. "You two together gave me a creepy vibe. Ya'll were always more brother and sister, than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We were not." Nickki laughed.

"Yeah, you were."

"Really?"

"I could see that." Rachel added.

"Well, then it is a good thing that we are not together anymore." Jessica began to walk around the floor. "So what did I interrupt here?" Jessica directed her question to Rachel with a smirk.

"Uh… Nickki was showing me around."

"Yeah I was, but that shirt." Nickki pointed at Jessica and grinned. "Has given me a great idea." Nickki left toward the front of the studio, leaving the girls behind puzzled. Jessica turned to Rachel.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?"

"No, you?"

"No, I just think about candy when I see this shirt." Jessica faced Nickki who was now leaning against the open front door. "Does it have anything to do with candy?" Jessica shouted.

"Maybe." Nickki shrugged. "Come on, you two we have some where to go." Nickki motioned toward her car and walked out. Rachel turned toward Jessica.

"You know her better than me, so does she do this often?"

"The whole won't tell you anything?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah." Jessica couldn't stop the smile that inched itself across her face. "She keeps life interesting. It's just something else to love about her." Jessica walked away.

"Yeah." Rachel stood there for moment till Jessica broke her train of thought.

"You coming?"

"Yes." Rachel and Jessica made their way out, and into Nickki's car.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked from the front passenger seat, as Nickki started driving.

"We're going shopping."

"Why?" Jessica asked from the back seat.

"Cause my dear, Bliss…." Nickki looked at the redhead through the rearview mirror. "We have to look good for the party."

"What party?" Rachel looked at Nickki confused. Nickki gave her an evil grin.

"Yours. I already called Puck for the drinks and we can call everyone else on the way to the mall. The party's at 8 tonight. At the studio."

"Sweet!" Jessica fist pumped in the backseat making Nickki laugh. Rachel didn't know about this.

* * *

**So I coped-out of ideas and went right for the party. Hope you don't hate me for the short chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The party prep. Enjoy.**

* * *

The conversation had turned to glee club as Nickki pulled into the mall's parking lot. Rachel just explained that every year there is a duet competition and that she and Nickki should team up and destroy the other groups, when Are you Gonna Kiss Me Or Not came on the radio.

"Oh this could be on our list of possible duets." Rachel got excited and pulled out he phone to reminder herself.

"No. Not this song." Nickki said as she parked.

"Why not? It seems like it could fit both our vocal talents in a good way. Not to mention the cute factor that the song has."

"She's right it is cute." Jessica smirked to herself. Nickki turned around in her seat and gave Jessica a knowing look.

"That is not the point." Jessica put her hands up to surrender.

"Sorry I'll stay out of it." Jessica got out of the car and waited outside. Nickki turned her attention back to the diva.

"Look, I would love to sing a duet with you. Just not that song."

"Okay, but I still don't understand why." Nickki sighed.

"I'll explain later. Okay? Promise." Rachel nodded and the girls got out of the car.

* * *

"So, how hot do you need to look?" Jessica asked Rachel as they were looking for something for the diva.

"Off the scale hot!" Nickki winked at Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"I think I can pick out my own clothes. You two don't have to help me."

"We know." Nickki walked down the aisle toward Rachel, running her hand along the rack of dresses. Jessica nodded her head as she scanned the rack in front of her.

"We are just your public opinion. Oh, how about this?" Rachel tilted her head to survey the blouse.

"No. No pink." Nickki quickly shot out before the diva could makeup her mind. Jessica shrugged, and put it back on the rack. Nickki looked at Rachel.

"Hey, I need to go check something out. I'll be back." Rachel nodded. Nickki left waling to the other side of the store out of sight. Jessica eased closer to the diva.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Rachel gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I know that you are dating Nickki and all, but I'm going to fight for her."

"Fight for her? You mean, you want Nickki." Rachel whispered for fear that Nickki could her them.

"Yes, and I'm going to get her." Jessica stated sure of herself. Rachel put her hands on her hips and half smiled. She wasn't going to back down.

"And what makes you think that you even have a chance?" Jessica laughed.

"Because she won't sing that song with you." Jessica smirked as she began to look at the clothes again. "And Rachel the only reason I'm telling you this is because I like a fair fight." Jessica picked out three dresses and handed them to Rachel. "Here try these." Rachel looked over the picks.

" These look good…So…Your not going to sabotage my outfit for tonight?" Rachel eyed the red head. Jessica shook her head.

"No…That would just make Nickki angry."

* * *

"Find anything, yet?" Nickki said walking back where she left the other two.

"Yeah! I'm going to wear this." Rachel began to raise her choice when Jessica stopped her.

"No, don't show her. She can find out at the party."

"What? I have to wait? But it was my idea to even have the party." Nickki fake pouted. Jessica walked toward Nickki.

"And that's why you're paying." Jessica held out her hand waiting for Nickki to hand over her credit card. Nickki crossed her arms.

"I am not paying for something I can't see. What if I don't like it?"

"Oh, you'll more than like it. You'll love it, trust me." Nickki finally gave in and handed the card over.

"Thank. You." Jessica took the card and walked back toward Rachel taking the dress from her. "Now, I 'm going to pay for this, while you watch her and find something for me." Jessica started backing down the aisle, with the dress behind her back.

"This is ridiculous!" Nickki threw up her hands. "Your going to hurt yourself." Jessica stopped in her tracks.

"Your right…Rachel cover her eyes." Rachel giggled as she covered Nickki's eyes.

"This is stupid." Nickki goaned. "Is she gone yet?" Rachel removed her hands and nodded.

"Yes, she is gone." Nickki smiled.

"So, it seems you two are having a good time."

"Yeah, you could say that." Rachel left Nickki's side and continued to shop. "Hey, why is this _my_ party, anyways?"

"More than just the gleeks are coming, so hopefully this will help your popularity." Rachel gave Nickki a crooked smile.

"Thanks. I think...So, I was wondering if you would clarify, why you won't sing that song with me?" Nickki shifted nervously where she was standing.

"Because it belongs to someone else. I'll tell you the story behind it when Jessica is trying on her clothes. She takes forever and a day." Rachel let it go, as she saw Jessica approach them.

"Alright, here you go." Jessica handed a wrapped box to Nickki.

"You gift wrapped it?" Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, couldn't risk you peeking."

"What about my card?"

"We're not done shopping yet." Jessica faced Rachel. "Find anything for me?"

"Yeah, a few." Rachel handed what she had to Jessica.

"Nice, and I spotted some things while I was paying. Time to try them on."

Nickki and Rachel decided they should sit down and wait for the red head because it was going to take a while. "So?" Rachel elbowed Nickki who was sitting beside her.

"Well.." Nickki began to tell Rachel the story.

* * *

_It was the two months into their Junior year, and Nickki had came back from the welcome back banquet, where someone had spiked the punch.. She and Jessica had been roommates since the 8__th__ grade and best friends from the first day. Nickki couldn't handle the headache she was getting anymore so she turned on her Ipod and sat down on her bed leaning back against the wall. Nickki had always gotten headaches when she drank. She was about to fall asleep when Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square started. She loved this song. Nickki got up and started singing along._

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

_(Nickki swayed to the song.)_

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me..._

_(Nickki took a breathe then noticed that someone else was singing now.)_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_(Nickki turned around to find Jessica singing along and staring at Nickki with lust filled eyes.)_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_(Jessica pointed at Nickki as she walked toward her.)_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_(Jessica stopped in front of Nickki and stopped singing. Nickki started singing again, walking behind Jessica.) _

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_(Nickki faced Jessica and started singing to her.)_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask_

_For your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_(Nickki grabbed Jessica's left hand.) _

_And I got down on one knee_

_(Nickki got down on one knee in front of Jessica.)_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_(Jessica started singing again, and lowered herself to be eye-to-eye with Nickki.)_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_(Jessica rested her hand on Nickki's cheek, feeling Nickki lean into the touch she smiled.)_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_(Jessica focused on Nickki's lips as she ran her thumb over them.)_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_(Jessica looked back into Nickki's eyes, and Nickki started to inch forward.)_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_(Nickki suddenly pulled out of Jessica's touch and stood up and started singing again. Jessica sighed and slowly stood back up, never taking her eyes off of Nickki.)_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_(Nickki refused to look at Jessica, as she walk toward the door.) _

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_(Nickki stopped and took a deep breathe. She turned around and shyly smiled at Jessica, who was standing in the middle of the room between her and Nickki's bed.)_

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_

_(Nickki slowly made her way back to Jessica.)_

_When the preacher man said say I Do_

_(Nickki stopped in front of Jessica, less than a foot away.)_

_I did, and you did, too (Jessica sang this line too)_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile_

_(Nickki pretended to lift a veil over Jessica's head, letting her hands drift down Jessica's neck.)_

_And I said..._

_(Jessica stopped Nickki's hands and held them in place with her own. Nickki licked her lips, deciding that Jessica had to make the first move. Jessica's breathing got rapid as she leaned forward. Nickki chose to keep singing along.)_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_(Jessica ghosted her lips over Nickki's. Jessica focused on Nickki's mouth as she sang.)_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_(Jessica snapped her eyes to meet Nickki's at the word love. Nickki smiled as she continued to sing.)_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not (Nickki whispered this line.)_

_Jessica kissed Nickki with all she had. Nickki pulled Jessica closer, as she opened her mouth to the begging Jessica. Jessica's hands found their way under Nickki's shirt. Laying her palms flat on the abs she felt , Jessica pushed Nickki on toward Nickki's bed. Nickki hit the bed with the back of her knees and was pushed onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Jessica smiled down at Nickki as she climbed on top of her. "I've waited a year for this." Jessica said as she kissed her way up Nickki's neck. Nickki gasped as Jessica's hands found their way back under her shirt.

* * *

_

"Whoa, hey now!" Rachel covered Nickki's mouth with her hand. "I don't need to hear about you and Jessica having sex. Rachel yanked her hand away from Nickki as if it were on fire. "You licked me!" Nickki laughed.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth and I won't lick it." Nickki smiled at the diva as she wiped off her hand. "Anyways, we didn't have sex. We just made out and fell asleep in each other's arms."

"Alright, so why is it that you all are just friends." Rachel asked confused by Nickki and Jessica's current relationship.

"We didn't have classes the next day, so we stayed in bed and talked. What we didn't know was that her mother was visiting that day and she barged in and caught us still in bed. She was furious, throwing insults here and there. She yanked Jessica out of the bed and stormed out with her. Jessica never came back to school and I tried to call her but her phone was turned off." Rachel nodded.

"So, when did you see her again?"

"I was visiting the Evans one night when she and Sam came in. I found out they were dating and we slowly became friends again."

"So, you li-"

"HaveyoucalledQuinn?" Nickki quickly changed the subject.

"What?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You called everyone on the way here, but her. So, have you called her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well do it now, because we are losing daylight."

"Rachel? Can you come here? I think this is the one, you?" Jessica shouted from the dressing room. Rachel got up and headed toward the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Rachel. I am going to be in the car, waiting on you two." Rachel nodded her head. "Oh, and call her." Nickki left.

"Okay, Jessica let's see what we got here."

* * *

"I'll get it mom." Quinn opened the door revealing Santana, and Brittany.

"Oh, Quinn I hope your not wearing that to the party." Brittany looked at Quinn worried.

"Party? What party?"

"Rachel's party, _chica."_ Santana smirked. "She did call you right?" Quinn looked hurt and was going to respond when her phone rang.

"Hello. Rachel?"

"Yes, hello Quinn. I was calling to invite you to a party that is going to be going on tonight at 8 o'clock."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, and I…I…would…I would really love for you to come."

"Uh" Santana was making fun of Quinn for blushing.

"Please Quinn." Quinn smiled against the phone.

"Okay."

"Great. I will send the direction to your phone see you in two hours." Quinn's smile grew as she heard how happy the diva was.

"Bye" Quinn hung up the phone.

"Now, can you get ready?" Santana pushed past the blonde and pulled Brittany upstairs to Quinn's bedroom.

**I fun with this one. Next chapter is the party. It will take me a few days to get the whole party done, so please be patient. BONUS: if someone tells me what brand the t-shirt that Jessica had to wear in the latests chapters was representing, I will throw in a few _Dares_ and _Body Shots_ at the party.**


	20. Chapter 20

**First, I have to say I loved Glee tonight, and I cried for Santana so hard. **

**Now, to my story. Thank you all for loving the story so far. I'm really glad you all like Nickki, too. ****Well, here's the party. Sorry it took me so long. Took me 5 hours just to decide what the four main characters were wearing. Hopefully you'll forgive because I made this chapter super long. The chapter starts a little before the party. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yo. Is anyone here?" Puck yelled walking into the studio.

"Dude. A little help." Finn and Sam were struggling with coolers.

"Dude. I'm carrying this." Puck held up two bottles of rum, as Nickki showed up behind him.

"And this is the important stuff, and just in time too." Nickki smirked grabbing the bottles from Puck. Finn and Sam set down the coolers. "So is this all?"

"Hell no. I got more in the truck." Puck announced proudly. Nickki nodded.

"Alright. Sam can you get these guys to help you with the stuff in the shed when you're done here." Nickki tossed him a gears of war bottle opener key ring with a green key attached.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"So, you want to go first?" Rachel asked motioning toward the office bathroom.

"You sure?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. I want to talk to Nickki before everyone gets here." Jessica narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"Fine. Use the time wisely." Jessica walked into the bathroom. Rachel left the office and went into the kitchen where Nickki said she was going to be. She found Nickki standing over a pot on the stove located on the kitchen island. She was wearing a white button-up polo tucked into a pair of tight jeans with a black 2-row pyramid belt. Rachel thought she looked amazing…There was a certain glow that radiated from her as she pushed her hair behind her ears concentrating on what she was doing.

"What are you cooking?" Rachel peered over Nickki's shoulder. Nickki jumped startled.

"Rachel! You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that." Nickki turned her attention back to the pot in front of her, as Rachel laughed.

"Sorry" Rachel went and stood to the cook's left. "So" Rachel lifted herself on to the counter. "What are you cooking?" Nickki glanced at the diva.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Then close your eyes." Rachel hesitated before she slowly closed her eyes.

"Don't worry it's vegan." Nickki dipped her middle finger into the sauce, letting it cool down. "Don't move" Nickki gently covered Rachel's lips with the sauce. "Okay, now taste." Rachel opened her eyes as she licked her lips clean.

"Chocolate?" Nickki nodded her head dripping her finger back into the sauce and redirecting her attention to the diva.

"Yeah, I can't have a party without chocolate something. It's really a curse. And you are in luck that I like vegan chocolate."

"Yeah, and she makes the best chocolate rum sauce." Jessica suddenly appeared and took Nickki's right hand and began to suck off the sauce on her middle finger. Nickki swallowed hard and fought the butterflies she felt as she watched Jessica and heard the sexiest sounds ever come from her. Willing herself to calm down Nickki faced Rachel, winked, and mouthed the words "watch this".

"Are you done blowing my finger, cause I kinda need it back." Jessica's eyes popped open as she removed Nickki's finger and blushed.

"Sorry." Jessica hung her head.

"No…It's fine. I like that you love my cooking." Nickki turned her attention back to the sauce.

"What's with you and ties, Jessica?" Rachel asked noticing a tie hanging loosely around Jessica's neck.

"Ties are great!" Jessica slid the tie off her shoulders. "Anyway this is for Nickki to wear." Jessica began to tie the tie around Nickki's neck. "There."

"Alright. What makes them so great?" Rachel challenged.

"One word: control." Jessica said as she pulled Nickki toward herself. Nickki laughed.

"Well, on that note I think I'm going to get ready." Rachel hopped off the counter and exited the kitchen.

"What was that?" Nickki asked yanking the tie out of Jessica's hand.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Jessica walked around the island. When she finally looked at Nickki, she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Nickki smirked.

"You know…Your "you're lying" look".

"Oh, so I do have a look. Sweet!" Nickki laughed.

"You're a bit evil."

"Only when I need to be." Nickki gave Jessica an evil grin. "By the way, you look great." Jessica smiled. Jessica was wearing a lauren moshi black paw trixie open shoulder tee with a jean mini. Jessica remembered how she would catch Nickki watching her legs when they were in school, so she chose to wear the shortest shirt she could.

"Hey, we're done." Sam threw the key on the counter. "And in time because people are showing up."

"Great." Nickki quickly poured the sauce into tall shot glasses and topped them off with more rum.

* * *

"Look at you hot thangs." Puck smirked at the girls entering the studio. Santana and Brittany entered holding hands as Quinn followed behind. Nickki showed up beside them and handed each of them a shot glass.

"Here. Drink up." Brittany gave a worried look.

"The last time a drank something black I threw up on Rachel."

"Yeah, that was nasty." Santana agreed.

"Trust me you'll like it"

"Yeah, girl it is good." Mercedes yelled from where she was sitting. The cheerleaders downed the drink, as Rachel emerged.

"God-"

"Damn it." Nickki finished for Quinn. Rachel was wearing a red off the shoulder dress with an open back and tying back strap that went to the middle of her thigh. Nickki smiled as the diva approached them.

"Jessica was right. I love it." Nickki whispered in Rachel's ear as she handed her the last shot. "Bottoms up." Rachel never took her eyes off of Quinn the entire time.

"You look lovely Quinn." Rachel downed the shot and shook her head. "This is strong."

"Yeah, added more rum." Kurt joined the girls.

"So, why exactly did Blaine tell me that the party was at 8:30 when we went to pick him up?"

"Simple. I thought we as a team needed some bonding time." Nickki stated as she walked the boy back over to his boyfriend. "But Blaine can bond with us." Nickki took a seat next to Jessica on the couch.

"Hey, girl why are you all business and whatever?" Mercedes questioned Nickki's outfit. Nickki looked down and surveyed herself.

"Shit. I forgot to get ready." Nickki leaned forward and loosened her tie. She then proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

"Ewe. No one needs to see that." Kurt groaned.

"Oh, calm down." Nickki continued to unbutton her shirt until her bra could be seen then she put the front of her tie into the shirt. "There. I'm ready." Nickki leaned back against the couch. Sam elbowed Jessica in the ribs.

"Don't make it obvious, you want her."

"What?" Jessica looked at Sam confused. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Stop looking at her boobs." Jessica blushed and stood up.

"I don't know what you all want to do but I'm singing." Jessica made her way to the stage and started looking for a karaoke song.

"Good idea, but I want to play some COD." Nickki stated as she started a tv and the 360.

"Shit, I love this girl!" Puck said as he joined Nickki.

* * *

The party had been going on for about two hours. Which means it had been an hour and a half since the keg was opened and a hour since the first drunk guy came on to Quinn. She was getting tired of it. She had came to this party to spend time with Rachel. Now, where was she? Standing beside Puck and the keg, at least the presence of Puck had stopped the come-ons.

"So, you like her huh?" Puck yelled over the music. Quinn's eyes widen in horror, as she turned to face Puck.

"What?"

"Rachel…You like her, right?"

"How…Why wou…No!" Puck laughed at the nervous cheerleader.

"Bullshit! I saw the way you were watching her earlier. Have you told her yet?" Quinn shook her head. "You should, you two would be hot together." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think of?"

"Pretty much. But seriously talk to her."

"Just pour the beer." Puck smiled as he refilled her cup.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on a couch with Kurt to her left and Mercedes on the other side of Kurt. She had drank anything that the gleeks had given her. Nickki told her that she should relax so that's what she was doing.

"She looks gorgeous doesn't she?" Rachel asked as she leaned on Kurt's shoulder. "Like a goddess."

"Yeah, Nickki looks great." Kurt agreed. Rachel shot up from his shoulder.

"No. I was talking about Quinn." Kurt and Mercedes perked their ears to the diva's little slip of the tongue.

"Quinn? As in my girl, Quinn?" Mercedes asked the diva.

"Duh!" Rachel stared at the blonde across the room. "Who else can look like a goddess in a simple baby blue lyric dress?" Kurt made eye contact with Mercedes causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, what's so funny?" Nickki asked as she sat in a bean bag in front of the couch, just as Tina came and joined the group.

"Hey, have you guys tried these chocolate balls? They're awesome." Tina said as she fling herself into a chair. Her and Mercedes started laughing together.

"Ahh, gotta love the happy drunks." Nickki smiled at the giggling girls. Nickki turned her attention toward Rachel. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! You know I like you right?" Nickki nodded.

"Yeah. I like you too." Jessica popped down on the arm of the couch next to Rachel.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Jessica asked.

"Well Rachel's doing great. And these two are apparently very amused by chocolate...balls, and I am having a pretty good time." Kurt answered.

"You know what I don't get? I don't get why your…" Rachel pointed at Nickki. "your not drunk. Why aren't you drunk?"

"Yeah, I have seen you throw back a lot, but you seem fine." Kurt crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes at Nickki.

"High tolerance…Seriously, I haven't ever found anything that gives me a buzz. I just overheat and get headaches."

"Damn girl, that must suck." Mercedes shouted at Nickki.

"Kind of but I hold all the party memories, and that's fun." Nickki started to look around the studio finding anyway to change the subject. "Hey, look." Nickki patted Jessica's knee. "Kellie's here." Nickki pointed to the girl standing beside Sam who was playing beer pong with Finn against some football jocks.

"Oh, I didn't kn-" Jessica snapped her eyes to Nickki, who was staring at the red head. Jessica forced a smile. "I mean who's Kellie?" Nickki looked amused now.

"I know" Nickki stated simple.

"You know?" Nickki nodded. "I'll be right back." Jessica leaped up from where she was sitting and dashed across the floor toward the blonde boy. Rachel slid her way into Nickki's lap.

"Hello" Rachel smiled.

"Hello, to you" Rachel tapped Nickki's nose. "So who's Kellie?" Rachel laid her head on Nickki chest and watched the girl that Nickki was talking about.

"Sam's girlfriend." Rachel tried to sit up but Nickki held her in place. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down. I have come to like Jessica, and I'll be damn if Sam is just going to move on to someone else in a matter of hours."

"They weren't really dating." Rachel calmed down a little at this information. "That's actually how I got the idea for me and you to fake date." Rachel looked up at Nickki.

"How do you know this?"

"Sam." Rachel looked puzzled. "When Sam is wasted he becomes the "I love you, and I'm sorry" guy. He apologizes for anything he feels bad for and asks for forgiveness. He told me about him and Jessica, and how he actually liked this chick named Kellie one night this summer, when he was wasted."

"Why would they do that?"

"That is what I don't know."

"I think it has something to do with you." Rachel poked Nickki in the chest.

"Oh really?" Rachel nodded. "What do you know?" Nickki eyed the diva as she pretended to seal her lips.

Brittany came up behind the couple and leaned sown and whispered into Nickki ear. Nickki smiled and looked at the blonde dancer. "You know the drill." Brittany nodded as Nickki excused herself from Rachel. Nickki turned toward Rachel and winked "Enjoy the show. Britt, get ready." Brittany stood in front of the couch as Nickki made her way to the dance floor leaving a path for Brittany. Nickki silenced the studio with a push of a button on a remote.

"Brittany what's going to happen?" Rachel asked.

"Nickki makes me dance with her for a favor. Watch."

* * *

Nickki motioned toward a boy at the karaoke stage, and music began to play.

Nickki pointed at Brittany and started singing.

_I ain't got no money_

Nickki made her way back toward Brittany.

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

Nickki took a daisy out of her back pocket and handed it to Brittany.

_But together we can be the perfect soul mates_

Brittany admired the daisy.

_Talk to me girl_

Brittany threw the daisy into the crowd and began to push Nickki backwards as she sang. Everyone was watching them now, especially the glee club members. Tina and Mercedes were up dancing while Rachel and Kurt enjoyed the impromptu performance. Puck quickly made his way toward the two, he never missed a hot moment. Quinn was in hot pursuit too, but for different reasons. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend.

_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me_

_If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks, just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip_

Brittany undid Nickki's tie, and circled Nickki.

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I want it quick_

Nickki pulled her tie back and forth and then threw it into the crowd, hitting Santana who was feeling turned on and pissed at the same time.

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

Brittany grinded her way down and up Nickki's backside.

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

Nickki spun around and faced Brittany.

_And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip_

_'Cause I like_

Nickki sang as she circled the blonde dancer.

_I ain't got no Visa_

_I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic_

Nickki fanned herself as Brittany dropped it like it was hot in front of her.

_It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

Nickki slaps Brittany's butt making her stand back up.

_Talk to me girl_

_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me_

_If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks, just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip_

Brittany untucked Nickki's shirt and unbuttoned it all the way

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I want it quick_

Nickki threw open her shirt, earning cat calls, and whistles.

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

Brittany undid Nickki's belt and unzipped her jeans just enough for Nickk's underwear to be seen.

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

Brittany ran her hands up Nickki's abs and scratched back down them, making Nickki hiss into the song.

_And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Baby girl_

Nickki flung Brittany around and pulled her back into her chest, and both girls began to roll their bodies together.

_I don't got a huge ol' house_

_I rent a room in a house_

Nickki slipped her right hand into Brittany's front pocket, earning a smile from the blonde.

_Listen baby girl_

Brittany motioned for Santana to join them. Santana slowly made her way through the crowd.

_I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat_

_So listen baby girl_

Santana stood on the edge of the crowd not knowing what to do. She wanted to stop them but she loved seeing Brittany dance.

_Once you get a dose of D.O.E._

As if in one motion, Brittany pulled Santana toward her and Nickki spun away from the couple.

_You gon' want some mo'_

_So listen baby girl_

Brittany was now dancing with Santana and Nickki was sliding her tie away from them.

_When I make it I want you back_

_Want you back, yeah_

Brittany and Santana kept dancing as Nickki used the remote to switch back to the music. Nickki smiled as she redid her jeans and belt. She was glad to see them together, it was like they only fit each other. That was love, Nickki thought.

* * *

"How dare you?" Quinn was yelling at Nickki.

"Whoa. What's your problem?" Nickki faced Quinn as Puck and Rachel showed up beside them.

"You!" Quinn poked Nickki in her chest. "You are my problem!" Quinn slapped Nickki.

"Quinn!." Rachel's yell was unheard by Quinn.

"You have Rachel and you choose to behave like a slut!." Quinn was now yelling in Nickki's face.

"Dude! Chill out, Quinn." Puck tried to pull Quinn away from Nickki.

"Get your hands of me!" Quinn pushed Puck's hands away from her. Quinn finally noticed the diva standing beside Nickki. "What is it? Huh, Rachel? What makes her better?" Rachel was speechless. Quinn growled and stormed off.

"Nickki, are you okay?" Rachel asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't been slapped in a while though." Nickki rebuttoned her shirt and tied the tie.

"She had no right to do that." Rachel glared through the crowd where Quinn had disappeared at.

"All's fair in Love and War." Nickki said as left the diva standing beside Puck.

"Damn, Jewish Princess you have got your hands full."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Rachel stormed off in search of Quinn.

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Well, my dear 'Cedes. I believe Quinn just declared war on Nickki over Rachel."

"Damn, the football team was right…Glee makes you gay." Mercedes and Tina busted out laughing at Tina's statement. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to find Blaine.

* * *

"Quinn, you need to come with me now." Rachel dragged the blonde to the office door and proceeded to unlock the door, with the keys that Nickki gave her. She then pushed the blonde in the office and locked the door behind them.

"Whoa. It's really quiet." Quinn stood in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Soundproof. What was that?" Rachel motioned toward the party.

"Nothing." Quinn walked away from Rachel.

"No. You slapped Nickki. That's something. So answer my question." Quinn faced the diva.

"Not until you answer mine." Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "Why Nickki?"

"Uh…I…" Quinn walked toward Rachel, making her back into the door.

"Does she make your heart flutter?" Quinn was now a foot away from Rachel. "Does she hang on every word you say? Does she make you feel loved?" Quinn finally pushed herself against Rachel, making the diva go weak at the knees. "Does she make you squirm with anticipation with her every touch?" Rachel could feel her heart race, and her stomach flip, Quinn was in kissing distance and that is all that Rachel could think about now. "Does she treat you like the star you are? Cause I could do that. I could do all of that and more." Quinn ghosted her lips over Rachel's and cupped her face. "You just have to let me….Let me Rachel…Let…Me" Quinn kissed Rachel with all she had., and was surprised when Rachel grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in more.

Rachel needed this to be more then a quick kiss. Rachel slammed Quinn into the wall beside them using the gasp from the blonde to take control and slip her tongue in Quinn's mouth. Both girls fought for dominance. Quinn broke the kiss and pushed Rachel toward the desk and lifted her up onto it. Settling between Rachel's thighs, Quinn started kissing the diva again. Running her hands up and down Rachel's thighs, Quinn quickly switched gears and started kissing down Rachel's neck. "Oh, Quinn." Rachel moaned, pulling Quinn closer to her.

"Nickki, could never make you feel like this." Quinn bite down on Rachel's pulse point. Rachel's eyes shot open, and she pushed Quinn away. Quinn looked at her worried. "I'm sorry, was that too hard?" Rachel shook her head but held Quinn where she was.

"I can't be a cheater." Rachel muttered.

"What?" Rachel slid off the desk and looked Quinn in the eyes.

"I…I can't be a cheater, again." Rachel was on the verge of tears, as she ran into the bathroom.

"Rachel." Quinn tried to follow the diva but Rachel shut the door in her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't cheat again. You should just go." Rachel shouted from her side of the door as she sat against it.

"No, Rachel. I won't go. What just happened can't be ignored. We need to at least talk about it. Come out so we can talk."

"No. I'm not going to come out."

"Fine." Quinn sat down next to the door leaning against it. "But I'm not leaving. We can talk when your ready."

* * *

Jessica had kept her eyes on Nickki since the performance. Nickki had gone to one of the front displays after Quinn slapped her. Jessica decided to join her. "Hey." Jessica walked into the display. The display was set-up like a living room complete with a couch, which Nickki was now laying on.

"Hey" Nickki looked up to see who it was, there were already about five people she had to stop from coming in. "Lock it behind you." Jessica locked the door and slowly made her way to Nickki, looking around.

"So… What's with the set-up?" Jessica asked as she lifted Nickki's head and slid under her, letting Nickki rest her head in her lap. Nickki continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Some living art project, a 10-year-old girl is doing." Jessica nodded.

"Okay." Jessica began to stroke Nickki's hair. "So, what was that with Brittany about?" Nickki laughed.

"I made her dance with me because she wanted the keys to the upstairs office, for some sexy times with her love. So glad my mother soundproofed every room." Jessica smiled down at Nickki.

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been slapped since…"

"Since 10th grade we you called Sarah a never-ending co-dependent whore."

"Hey, you called her a whore not me."

"Yeah, but she slapped you."

"Because she thought I called her fat." Jessica laughed at the memory.

"She did have body issues."

"Yeah. Big time."

"So what are you doing out here?" Jessica took Nickki's right hand and started playing with her fingers. Nickki took her eyes off the ceiling and watched her and Jessica's hand dance together.

"Watching the stars and thinking." Jessica raised her eyebrow at Nickki.

"But the curtains are closed?"

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm just thinking now. Too comfortable to get up."

"What cha thinking about?"

"Everything."

"Would that include Rachel?"

"Yes."

"So…" Jessica took a deep breathe. "Do you love her?" Nickki stopped playing with Jessica's hand, and looked up at Jessica.

"There…Are things I love about her." Jessica popped Nickki on the head. "Awe. Didn't I get hit enough already?" Nickki rubbed her head with her left hand.

"Well, then don't mock me with a quote from one of my favorite movies. A movie I had to beg you to watch with me, by the way. Be serious, please." Nickki sighed and let go of Jessica's hand, sitting up next to Jessica.

"Fine. Yes, I love Rachel." Nickki shrugged looking at the curtains in front of them. Jessica felt her heart break but refused to let it show.

"Good. I'm glad." Jessica lied. "Can I ask you something else?" Nickki finally faced Jessica.

"Of course."

"Your not going to hurt Sam are you?"

"You mean over the Kellie thing?" Jessica nodded. Nickki turned herself toward Jessica, putting her arm on the back of the couch and holding her head up with her left hand. "Well, that depends?"

"On what?" Jessica mirrored Nickki.

"Did he break your heart?" Jessica looked confused and then shook her head. "Then no. Sam and I are still cool."

"Good. I can go tell him that now." Jessica started to get up but was stopped by Nickki.

"Can you stay here a little bit longer? We can actually look at the stars." Jessica wanted to leave. She just needed to go somewhere to be alone and cry, but her body still wanted to be close to Nickki.

"Okay." Nickki smiled and got up to open the curtains.

* * *

**Well, next chapter is going to be the morning after.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Rachel woke up lying on the bathroom floor. She slowly stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She had a terrible headache and needed aspirin. She looked around and found some in a cabinet. Taking the medicine, Rachel looked herself over in the mirror. After fixing her hair and washing her face she found herself presentable enough to leave. "Quinn?" Rachel asked as she unlocked the door. She didn't want to awake the blonde but she had to get out. She needed to find Nickki, and end their "relationship". Rachel knew that she and Nickki weren't really together but everyone thought they were, and Rachel just couldn't be labeled as a cheater. Not again. She slowly opened the door and found the blonde sleeping on the floor in front of the door fast asleep. Rachel carefully stepped over Quinn and made her way out of the office.

The studio was a mess. There were cups and garbage everywhere. She saw that the only ones left were the glee kids including Blaine and that girl Kellie. They were scattered all over the place. Rachel made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Jessica was slowly waking up, groaning at the sun that was hitting her in the face. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was on top of Nickki. They had fallen asleep on the couch and now she was laying on top of Nickki with Nickki's arm hugging her closer. Jessica loved waking up in her arms and could imagine doing this everyday. That was until she remember what Nickki said last night. Nickki loved Rachel. Jessica discreetly removed herself from Nickki and proceeded out of the display. She saw Rachel entering the kitchen and decided she should tell her she won.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brittany shouted as Rachel entered the kitchen. Rachel quickly threw her hands over her ears and grimaced.

"B" Santana stage whispered to the blonde. "Don't shout. You're gon' ruin the plan." Santana set a bowl full of water on the counter in front of the blonde.

"Right. Sorry." Santana hugged Brittany from behind and peered over her shoulder at Rachel.

"What are you two doing up so early? I figured that I would be the only one up." Rachel went to find a clean glass.

"Never went to sleep." Santana bit Brittany's ear lope, making the blonde giggle. Rachel rolled her eyes as she drank her water.

"So, what plan were you referring to Santana?" Rachel asked as she saw the contents of the newly cleaned island.

"A few pranks." Santana shrugged as she and Brittany gathered the bowl of water, some honey, a marker, and whip cream.

"Yeah, we already stole everyone's shoes." Brittany giggled and followed Santana out of the kitchen, passing Jessica on the way.

"Water?" Rachel offered the red head.

"Thanks." Jessica said taking the cup from Rachel.

"So, I didn't see you out there."

"Yeah I was in one of the displays with Nickki." Rachel nodded, taking a sip of her water.

"How did that go?"

"You won" Jessica blurted out. Rachel choked on her water.

"What?"

"Nickki. You won Nickki." Rachel gulped, as Jessica walked away.

"How do you know this?" Rachel stopped Jessica from leaving the kitchen.

"Because she told me." Jessica had tears running down her face now. "She told me she loves you!" Rachel let go of Jessica and stood there shocked, as Jessica left.

"Loves me?" Rachel muttered to herself.

"Is everything okay?" Nickki walked in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Advil from on of the freezer. "I saw Brittany putting honey of the floor in front Puck and Mercedes and Santana was marking all over Artie's face, and Jessica was in a hurry for some reason." Nickki stopped in front of the diva and smiled.

"YOU HYPOCRITE !" Rachel screamed at Nickki.

"Whoa!" Nickki backed away from Rachel. Rachel continued to advance toward Nickki.

"You tell me not to fall for me and then…then…then you fall for me." Rachel went to slap Nickki but Nickki caught her hand.

"First off, I've been hit enough already. Second, I didn't fall for you, so calm the hell down." Nickki let go of Rachel's hand.

"That's not what Jessica said." Rachel backed away and leaned against the island.

"Jessica?" Nickki asked standing on the other side of the island.

"Yes, Jessica. She told me that you said that you loved me. Did she lie?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Nickki. Nickki shook her head. "HYPOCRITE!"

"Will you calm down, and let me explain?" Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Nickki.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Nickki rolled her eyes.

"Look, you believe that metaphors are everything, Right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, I believe that the way something is worded is everything. So, when Jess asked me if I loved you, I said yes." Rachel threw her hands in the air.

"So, you do love me?" Rachl accused Nickki.

"Yes, I love you, but I love you like…a sister…or Sam or…"

"Jessica?" Nickki bit her bottom lip, and looked away from the diva.

"Oh." Rachel said studying Nickki's face. "Not like Jessica. Really…Not…Like Jessica." Nickki faced the diva again and shook her head.

"Not like Jessica." Nickki whispered.

"So, let me try to get the wording right." Rachel walked over to Nickki and stood in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "Are you _in _love with Jessica?" Nickki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm in love with Jessica."

"Well, great then I can break up with you, without fear of you trying to destroy my new relationship with Quinn." Nickki laughed as Rachel headed toward the exit.

"So I'm guessing you got your girl?" Rachel spun around when she was in the doorway and smiled. "I do now." Nickki smiled and made her way to follow Rachel out. "Just one more thing." Nickki looked confused as Rachel glanced out into the studio finding that the glee members were awake and laughing at how ridiculous Artie and Finn looked. Artie had writing all over his face complete with a mustache and Finn had cream all over his face and a wet spot on his jeans. "Play along." Rachel whispered as she dragged Nickki out so everyone could see them. "I can't take it anymore! We are through, Nickki." Nickki realized what the diva was doing.

"You're breaking up with me?" Rachel nodded. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." Rachel said firmly. Nickki had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the diva's antics.

"Fine!" Everyone was watching now. "We're over." Nickki started walking over where everyone was at. "It's done!" Nickki yelled as she threw her right hand in the air.

"Fine!" Rachel yelled as she turned on her heel and made her way back into the office with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Nickki sat down as if nothing happened.

"What was that?" Tina was the first to speak up.

"Nothing. Just me and Rachel broke up."

"Why?" Jessica asked shocked. Nickki shrugged.

"Didn't feel right, I guess."

"Am I missing something?" Finn asked as he saw Puck, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany smile at what Nickki said.

"Yeah. Clean pants." Santana snapped at the tall boy, causing everyone to laugh except Jessica. She was too busy watching Nickki and trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

* * *

Rachel found that Quinn had not moved. Smiling Rachel slowly straddled the blonde. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Rach?" Quinn's voice was thick with sleep.

"Time to wake up." Rachel purred as she kissed down Quinn's neck and up her jaw. Quinn moaned.

"I thought we weren't going to do this." Quinn asked before Rachel put her hand behind Quinn's neck and pulled her up into a heated kiss. The kiss lasted until both girls ran out of air. Quinn held herself up with her elbows as Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

"I broke up with Nickki." Quinn smiled.

"So…you and me can?" Rachel nodded.

"Be together."

"Well that was fast." Rachel's face fell.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Rachel leaned away from Quinn. "I thought you wanted me." Rachel was stopped by Quinn when she tried to get-up.

"It is." Quinn sat up and pulled Rachel into her lap. "I do want you. I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused."

"I did it for you." Rachel kissed Quinn again. Quinn lowered her hands to Rachel's ass and pulled the diva closer, causing the diva to moan into the kiss.

"Come on sluts! Stop humping and get out here and help clean." Santana shouted through a crack in the door and then shout the door again. Quinn growled.

"Do we have to?" Quinn whined to Rachel. Rachel giggled at the blonde's pout.

"I think we should." Rachel got up and held her hand out for Quinn. Quinn took it and stood up. "And after you can plan on how your going to ask me to be your girlfriend." Rachel smiled as she dragged Quinn out of the office.

"I thought I already did that?" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel turned around and faced the blonde.

"No." Quinn's faced dropped.

"You're going to make me sing to you aren't you?" Rachel showed Quinn her fake surprised face.

"Oh, Quinn that would be a great idea. And to make it even better you should do it Monday during Glee." Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek and hurried to help Kurt pick up the trash laying around. Santana showed up beside Quinn.

"Well, she seems like a handful."

"A bit." Quinn answered watching Rachel.

"Is she worth it?" Quinn looked at the Latina with a huge grin.

"More than you know." Santana offered Quinn a small smile.

"Good." Santana handed her a mop. "You're on honey duty." Santana pointed at the floor where the honey was.

"Ewe." Santana laughed and walked away.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Santana threw over her shoulder as she joined Brittany.

* * *

**So, I think the last chapter for this story is going to be the next one. The story was to get Quinn and Rachel together and that has happened. I will be continuing this universe's story in at least one more story. We need some Drama, so the next story in this little series will be called: A Push Too Hard. Look for it soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys, sorry for the wait here is the end of this story. And remember that the line means a new scene, like always.**

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Santana asked Quinn as they entered the choir room. Quinn nodded as she watched Rachel who was sitting next to Nickki, and talking to Puck and Kurt.

"Hey, do you think that's weird?" Quinn asked Santana motioning to the four. Santana shrugged.

"I think it's weird that you asked Nickki to help you sing a song to Rachel."

"I just thought I could figure out what they are to each other."

"And?"

"Nickki said they were just friends. But still I think it's weird.

"Well, Nickki and Rachel were friends for like the first two days of school, and Nickki did agree to help you right?"

"Yeah. But what if she…" Brittany joined the two cheerleaders. "Brit what do you think of that?"

"Nickki and Rachel?" Quinn nodded. "I think they're broken up and still friends."

"Exactly, just like you and Frankenteen." Santana interjected.

"Maybe your right."

"Santana says she's always right." Brittany locked arms with the Latina.

"Damn straight. Come on Brit." Santana walked Brittany to their seats.

* * *

"So what did Quinn and you talk about, and why were you with her on Sunday?" Rachel questioned Nickki as the boys hovered over them.

"Yes, because I would love to know the juicy details.." Kurt leered. Nickki rolled her eyes, and faced Rachel.

"I can't believe you told these two."

"Hey!" Both boys said in unison.

"Well I had to talk to someone and they were the only ones left when Quinn dragged you out of the studio Saturday. Which I wasn't expecting at all! What were you two up to?"

"You know the usual. Talking. Why don't you ask Quinn what we were doing?"

"I did and she informed me that she did not murder you and that you were actually helping her."

"So, that is what I was doing. Helping her, while she was threatening me."

"How?"

"The basic stay away she's mine."

"That's what she said?" asked Kurt. Nickki shrugged.

"Not in so many words." Nickki noticed Jessica entering the room. Feeling eyes on her, Jessica looked up to find Nickki, Rachel, Kurt, and Puck watching her. She felt nervous so she sat in the middle by herself. Nickki noticed everyone around her was staring at Jessica. "Look, Rachel" Nickki made sure she got the attention of all three back on her. "You will like the result of me helping her so just leave it." Nickki finalized the statement with a cross of her arms.

"Fine" Rachel huffed.

"Can we talk about your tat?" Puck asked. Nickki glared at him over her shoulder. "Take that as a no." Puck leaned back leaving a weird silence in the air between the four. That is until Puck decided to speak again. "So, how's it going with the fire crotch?" Puck whispered between the girls. Nickki turned and glared at Rachel.

"You told them about Jessica." Nickki gritted through her teeth. Rachel back away from Nickki.

"Well, I thought the background information was imperative to the situation." Nickki threw her hands up in the air, as she stood up.

"Unbelievable." Nickki made her way over to the piano where Quinn was standing, and watching the whole scene. "Are we still doing this?" Nickki leaned on the piano.

"Yeah." Quinn grinned.

"Alright let's go then." Nickki went to grab a guitar, before Quinn could object. Saying Quinn was nervous was putting it lightly. Quinn needed this to work. No…She needed this to be perfect. Quinn glanced at Rachel. She was watching Nickki, as she made her way to the back of the room to sit to Santana and Brittany's left. When Rachel returned her attention toward the blonde that was all the encouragement she needed. Quinn slowly made her way to the center of the floor, never taking her eyes off of the diva.

Nickki took this as a cue to start.

Nickki began the song in the back of the room.

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

Nickki stopped singing and Quinn took her eyes off the diva and started singing.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair _

Quinn played with her hair.

_I'm pulling at my clothes _

She straighten her shirt.

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

She let her hands fall to her sides.

_I know it shows _

_I'm staring at my feet_

Quinn looks toward the ground.

_My cheeks are turning red _

_I'm searching for the words inside my head _

_I'm feeling nervous _

Quinn plays with her hands in front of her.

_Trying to be so perfect _

_Cause I know you're worth it _

She looks Rachel in the eyes.

_You're worth it _

_Yea _

Nickki joins her singing.

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight _

Brittany glances to her left and notices that Nickki is focused on someone else other then the two in the front of the room. She pokes Santana to get her attention and then motions toward Nickki. Santana looks at Nickki and follows her eyes, to find Jessica. She is side glancing at Nickki. Santana showed Brittany and she smiled sweetly at the scene.

_If I could say what I want to see _

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say _

Nickki stopped singing.

_It don't do me any good _

_It's just a waste of time _

Quinn shakes her head as she approaches Rachel.

_What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind _

_If ain't coming out _

_We're not going anywhere _

_So why can't I just tell you that I care _

Quinn pulls the diva out of her chair and starts to dance with her.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect _

_Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it _

_Yeah _

Nickki, Brittany, and Santana sing with Quinn.

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight _

Rachel smiles at Quinn as she is pulled into a hug.

_If I could say what I want to see _

Jessica joins the three in back up singing, as she looks directly at Nickki who was now focused on the guitar she is playing.

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say _

Quinn and Rachel stop dancing and Quinn walks around the room. She can't read Rachel and it scares her.

Nickki sings.

_(What is wrong with my tongue)_

Quinn follows.

_What's wrong with my tongue _

_These words keep slipping away _

Nickki sings again.

_(I stutter, I stumble)_

Quinn again.

_I stutter, I stumble _

_Like I've got nothing to say _

_Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect _

Quinn runs back to Rachel spinning around her.

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it _

_Yeah _

Everyone joins in, jumping out of their seats, and start dancing around the girls. Santana and Brittany are holding hands the entire time. Jessica and Nickki are across the room from each other but both are watching each other.

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away _

_with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I want to blow you away _

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight _

_If I could say what I want to see _

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

Nickki stopped playing, as everyone let Quinn solo the rest of the song.

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say _

Quinn searched Rachel's face for some kind of reaction. Rachel had just her "Berry" smile on and Quinn was still feeling very nervous.

"Rachel, I…Last year, when I told you that you couldn't have Finn because you were meant to leave Lima. I meant it. I couldn't let him hold you back from your dreams." Quinn began to tear up as she saw a tear slide down Rachel's cheek. She raised her hand and wiped it away before it reached Rachel's chin. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into Quinn's touch. "But I promise I won't hold you back. I will do whatever it takes to make sure your dreams will come true." Rachel's eyes snapped open.

"What about your dreams Quinn? I can't stop you from you dreams." Quinn hushed her with a kiss.

"Rachel, I have only one dream right now. That dream is to be with you. For you to let me say all the things I have hidden behind the insults and mean actions. Let me be yours and my dream will come true." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss and didn't let her go until they both needed to breathe. When Rachel pulled away Quinn still had her eyes closed and had a grin spreading across her face.

"Well, I guess we have a problem then, huh?" Rachel smiled as Quinn eyes popped open and her face dropped. "Now we have to find you a new dream, because this one is fulfilled." Quinn smiled ear to ear as she picked up Rachel and hugged her. Everyone cheered and Mr. Schuester entered the room. He had been outside watching the performance for awhile. He showed up in the middle of it but didn't want to interrupt.

"Very nice class. Now, I will let you all go, and we will start the next project tomorrow. I have to run an errand." Mr. Schuester left and everyone slowly followed. Brittany had her arm locked with Santana's as she watched Nickki try to walk past them, but Brittany stopped her.

"Have you told her, yet?" Brittany whispered to Nickki, making Nickki look directly at Jessica who was watching them. Nickki finally looked Brit in the eyes, as Jessica left the room.

"No, and it's complicated. I just can't-"

"What's complicated? You love her, she likes you. You're both single." Brittany gave her a confused look.

"That's not why…Look Brit it just is. Okay?" Nickki sighed. Brittany gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"For now N.O.S., but I don't like to see you sad." Nickki tried to object and say she wasn't sad but Brittany stopped her. "Don't even try to lie to me." Brittany glared at her. "We are going to talk about this later whether you want to or not." Brittany turned away to tell Nickki she was done arguing. Nickki walked away to gather her things. When she turned around she was left in the room by herself.

* * *

"So, do you want to come over?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked down the hall. "We could go over things you would like to do in the future?" Quinn suddenly stopped, making Rachel do the same. Quinn turned toward the diva with a perfectly arched brow.

"What?" Rachel began to explain.

"Well me being the star I am, can certainly not have a girlfriend who has no Dreams in life. We are going to think of goals for you, so you can have your own dreams. And no arguing with me." Rachel raised the her free hand and gestured for Quinn to not talk. "Oh, no." Quinn looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my things by the choir room door." Quinn dropped Rachel's hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Quinn took off down the hall.

"Quinn, I can get them tomorrow." Rachel spoke to late, though. Rachel sighed. "Well, I am outside of the auditorium. Guess I could practice until Quinn gets back." Rachel walked into the auditorium, and found that someone was already on stage. It was Jessica. Rachel was going to announce her presence but Jessica started to sing.

_Cannot touch, _

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together_

Jessica stood center stage and sang her heart out. Rachel felt sad for the girl, she was obviously in pain. More pain then she was when she told Rachel that Nickki loved Rachel.

_Cannot love, _

_Cannot kiss,_

_Cannot have each other

* * *

_

Quinn made it to the choir room in record time. She walked through the doorway and grabbed Rachels things set against the wall when she finally noticed someone playing the piano. They started singing and she realized it was Nickki.

_Must be strong, _

_And we must let go_

_Cannot say what our hearts must know_

_How can I not love you?_

Quinn knew she had feelings for Rachel. Quinn was about to confront Nickki when she was pulled out of the room by two strong arms. She turned around to see Puck shh her.

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?

* * *

_

Rachel couldn't believe how much emotion Jessica was displaying. It was like this song was made for her.

_Cannot dream,_

_Cannot share,_

_Sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel how we feel,_

_Must pretend it's over

* * *

_

Nickki felt eyes at the back but decided to ignore the feeling. For some reason she had to finish the song.

_Must be brave,_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say what we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

_How can I not love you?

* * *

_

Rachel finally decided that she had to help this girl. She would get Nickki and Jessica together. Rachel and Quinn were happy even after all their baggage why couldn't Nickki and Jessica be.

_Must be brave, _

_And we must be strong_

_Cannot say what we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

Rachel silently made her way out of the auditorium. She decided that Jessica needed to be alone.

* * *

_How can I not love you when you are gone?_

Nickki stopped singing and turned around to find no one in the doorway. She could have sworn that someone was watching her, but she shrugged it off, and finally left.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Quinn yelled at Puck as he dragged her down the hall. Puck ignored her and continued down the hall. When he saw Rachel he let go of Quinn who dropped the things she was holdng, and turned toward Quinn.

"Look I am not going let you go all "Mrs. Smith" on Nickki." Puck whispered at Quinn, who was glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked when she noticed how upset Quinn was.

"Nothing. Just Puck being a pig." Quinn quickly lied. "Let's go." Quinn led Rachel down the hall. "Oh, wait." Quinn left Rachel and went back in front of Puck, bending over to pickup what was on the floor. Quinn addressed Puck as she picked everything up.

"And if you think I will let little Miss. Frosted Tips try and take Rachel away from me…" Quinn stood in front of Puck and glared at him. "You have another thing coming." Quinn spat at him then smiled as she made her way back to Rachel. "Now, we can go Rach."

"Jesus!" Puck watched the two walk down the hall and around the corner. "Hot Quinn's back. Now, comes the drama." The Mohawked boy shook his head. He hated the drama.

* * *

**Songs: Things I'll never say-Avril Lavigne, and How can I not love you- Joy Enriquez**

**Well, this is it. Faberry is on and happy, except for the slight still jealous Quinn, but they're together none the less. Be looking for the next story in the PUSH trilogy or series, haven't decided how many there is going to be yet. And a last thank you for all of the readers, alerters, and reviewers. I am so happy ya'll like this story so much.**


End file.
